


When a good man goes to war

by aislingde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Zuerst wollte John Watson dafür sorgen, dass der Ruf von Sherlock Holmes widerhergestellt wurde. Stattdessen muss er miterleben, wie unschuldige und weniger unschuldige Menschen sterben. Als er nicht mehr gewillt ist, dies hinzunehmen, zieht er erneut in den Krieg. Doch dieses Mal sind die Grenzen zwischen Gut und Böse nicht so klar definiert wie in Afghanistan.
Kudos: 1





	When a good man goes to war

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muss warnen - diese Story ist nicht vollständig und wird wohl nie abgeschlossen werden.

Obwohl es schon über eine Woche her war, konnte John es immer noch nicht fassen.  
Er hatte gesehen, wie Sherlock vom Dach gesprungen war, hatte seinen leblosen Körper direkt vor sich liegen gehabt und keinen Puls gefühlt.  
Sherlock war zu Grabe getragen und mit einem Grabstein ein deutliches Zeichen gesetzt worden, dass er tot war.   
John Watson musste sich nur noch damit abfinden.  
Tief im Innern hatte John das Gefühl, dass Sherlock lebte und aus irgendeinem – nur für ihn ersichtlichen Grund – für tot und begraben gehalten werden wollte.

John hatte schon wieder zu viel Zeit auf dem Friedhof verbracht und mit einem Grabstein gesprochen, der genau so stumm war wie Sherlock, wenn dieser sich in seinen inneren Palast zurückgezogen hatte.  
Er sollte aufhören, ständig an Sherlock zu denken und sich zu fragen, ob er seinen sinnlosen Tod hätte verhindern können.  
John seufzte, tätschelte unbeholfen den Grabstein und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

In der Baker Street 221b wartete Arbeit auf ihn. Die Wohnung war voller Abhörgeräte und er musste einen Weg finden, sie los zu werden.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das Auto, das am Ausgang auf ihn wartete, gar nicht bemerkte. Genauso wenig sah er, dass der Wagen im Schritttempo neben ihm herfuhr.

Erst ein Hupen lies John hochblicken.

Als er sah, dass Inspektor Lestrade hinter dem Steuer saß, beschleunigte er seinen Schritt. Dabei ignorierte er die Schmerzen in seinem Bein.

„John, bleib bitte stehen. Ich muss mit dir reden.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns noch etwas zu sagen haben, Inspektor Lestrade.“  
„Wir waren schon bei Greg und John, Dr. Watson“, der Inspektor hörte sich sehr frustriert an.

„Das war früher.“ ‚Bevor du mit der versuchten Verhaftung Sherlocks Leben zerstört hast‘, setzte er nicht hinzu. Das wusste Lestrade auch so.  
„Ich hatte doch keine andere Wahl!“ Ein anderer Autofahrer hupte, als der Lestrades Wagen überholte. „Donovan hatte zu viele Fakten geliefert, als dass ich es hätte ignorieren können. Wenn ich sie abgewiesen hätte, dann wäre sie direkt zu meinem Vorgesetzten gelaufen und ich hätte jetzt kein Disziplinarverfahren an der Backe, sondern wäre suspendiert worden, weil man dann behaupten würde, ich hätte einen Verbrecher gedeckt. So habe ich gehofft, ihm helfen zu können.“   
„Und wie hattest du dir das vorgestellt?“   
„Ich will es nicht am Straßenrand erklären. Da vorne“, Lestrade deutete auf die nächste Kreuzung. „ist ein Pub. Für ein Pint ist es noch zu früh, aber dort gibt es noch anderes zu trinken“

Kurz darauf fand sich John in einem gemütlichen Pub wieder.   
Sie saßen an einem Tisch in einer Ecke, so dass beide die Wand im Rücken hatten. Aufmerksam sah er sich um, doch es war noch so früh am Tag, dass zwei Mütter mit ihren Kleinkindern die einzigen anderen Gäste waren.

Geduldig wartete John, bis Lestrade ihre Getränke geholt hatte.   
„Und jetzt erkläre mir, was passiert ist, dass du Sherlock verhaften musstest.“  
„Sally Donovan ist passiert, die einen Zeitungsartikel gelesen, falsch nachgedacht und dann mit einem Haufen von Fakten zu mir gerannt kam.“  
„Tut sie das nicht regelmäßig?“  
„Und bisher habe ich es geschafft, all ihre Argumente zu entkräften. Aber dieses Mal funktionierte es nicht. Sie hatte mir viele Fakten vorgelegt, aber die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Am liebsten hätte ich sie ausgelacht und berichtigt, aber als ich ihre Miene gesehen habe, hab’ ich’s gelassen und mir alles in Ruhe angehört. Wenn man Sherlock nicht kennt, dann sind ihre Vermutungen eine logische Beweiskette, die nur eine Schlussfolgerung zuließen...“ Lestrade seufzte.  
„Dass Sherlock ein Betrüger war?“, half John weiter.  
„Genau.“  
„Du wusstest es besser, warum hast du mitgespielt?“  
„Ich habe versucht, mit ihr zu argumentieren, aber sie war felsenfest überzeugt, endlich beweisen zu können, dass Sherlock die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Ich kenn’ sie gut genug und sie wäre auch ohne mich zu meinem Boss gegangen. Deswegen konnte ich sie nicht abweisen.“  
John sah den Inspektor in die Augen und hatte das Gefühl, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Also machte er es ihm ein wenig einfacher. „Wie wolltest du Sherlock helfen?“  
„Nach meinem ersten Besuch hatte er die Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Donovan hätte vorgesorgt, dass dies nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Außerdem wollte ich die richtigen Fragen stellen, die Donovan niemals gestellt hätte.“  
John lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete Lestrade. Der Inspektor schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. „Welche Fragen?“  
„Du willst mich testen – gerne. Ich hätte ihn gefragt, wo er in der Nacht war, als die Kinder entführt wurden, Donovan hat nämlich behauptet, dass er selbst die Kinder entführt hat.“  
„Er war zu Hause“, antwortete John. „Das wird ihn nicht wirklich entlasten.“  
„Doch, weil er die halbe Nacht Geige gespielt hat und wir von drei verschiedenen Nachbarn Anzeigen wegen Lärmbelästigung vorliegen haben.“ Auf Johns fragenden Blick zuckte Lestrade mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal gewesen und die zuständigen Beamten haben die Anweisung solche Anzeigen zu notieren, aber nicht nachzugehen.“  
„Warum bekam er diese Sonderbehandlung?“  
„Weil er mir dafür den einen oder anderen Gefallen schuldig war. Manchmal reichte es, wenn er dafür auch mal bei einer Investigation seine Klappe hielt, manchmal musste er mich dafür bei einem langweiligen Fall in die richtige Richtung stupsen.“  
John nickte. Sherlock hatte sich auf diesen Deal eingelassen - wahrscheinlich hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, wo er jede Nacht gespielt hatte und jede Nacht genervte Beamte vor seiner Tür gestanden hatten.   
Er trank einen Schluck Tee und starrte in die Tasse. Wie sehr er die Ruhe in seiner Wohnung hasste. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Nachbarn hatte ihn Sherlocks Spiel immer beruhigt und er hatte es nie als Belästigung empfunden – viele andere seiner Marotten waren dagegen eine Katastrophe gewesen.

Ein Räuspern ließ ihn hochblicken und verlegen lächeln. „Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken.“  
„Nicht so schlimm.“ Etwas in Lestrades Blick verriet, dass er sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen würde und das weckte Johns Misstrauen.   
Er nahm sich Zeit, um den Gegenüber zu betrachten.   
Der Inspektor sah nicht so gepflegt aus, wie sonst. Er hatte Ringe unter den Augen, einen Dreitagebart und sein Hemd hatte einen Fleck am Kragen.  
„Wofür benötigst du meine Hilfe. Hast du Probleme mit dem Disziplinarverfahren?“  
Lestrade fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Volltreffer. Du bist beim Preisgeben deiner Erkenntnisse wenigstens netter als Sherlock. Ich hatte heute Morgen eine Befragung, die mir die Augen über meine Zukunft geöffnet hat.“  
John seufzte. „Was ist los?“  
„Es sieht schlecht aus. Ich bin zwar nicht suspendiert, bekomme aber auch keinen Fall zugeteilt. Wenn ich nicht aus dem Polizeidienst entlassen werden will, muss ich Sherlock rehabilitieren. Ich habe ihm immer Einblick in alle Akten gewährt und man wirft mir vor, dass ich ihm dadurch die Planung der Verbrechen erleichtert habe.“  
„Machst du es, um deinen Job zu retten, oder weil du an ihn glaubst?“   
„Beides. Ich hab’ ihn oft genug erlebt, um zu wissen, dass er ein Genie war. Und im Gegensatz zu Donovan hat mich seine Art nicht genug genervt, um alles gegen ihn auszulegen.“  
Langsam und bedächtig nickte John. Alles was Lestrade sagte, machte Sinn.   
„Ich helfe dir“, stimmte er zu. „Was brauchst du?“   
„Dein Wissen und deine Kombinationsgabe.“  
John blickte ihn abwartend an.  
Lestrade seufzte. „Ich kann es dir nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit erzählen, da es zu viele vertrauliche Informationen sind.“  
„Unsere Wohnung geht nicht“, wehrte John ab. „Sie ist verwanzt, wer weiß, wer da alles mithört.“  
„Dann zu mir – ins Präsidium werde ich dich nicht mitnehmen, denn mein Boss hat gegen dich ein Hausverbot ausgesprochen.“  
Die Hand hatte zwar geschmerzt, aber John hatte es gut getan, Lestrades Boss eine runterzuhauen. Lächelnd sah er auf seine Tasse. Sie war fast leer. Er trank den letzten Schluck und stand auf.

„Von mir aus kann es losgehen. Heute habe ich noch Zeit, aber ab morgen muss ich wieder arbeiten.“ Dann würde er wenigstens tagsüber nicht mehr ständig an Sherlocks leblosen Körper denken.  
Lestrade nahm seine Jacke und ging los.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto bemerkte John drei Gestalten, die zu intensiv auf das Schaufenster, die Zeitung, die Zigarette starrten.  
Er stieg bei Lestrade ein und klappte den Schminkspiegel hinab. Kaum waren sie losgefahren, als ein schwarzes Auto hinter ihnen auftauchte.

Drei Straßen weiter war es immer noch hinter ihnen.  
„Wir werden verfolgt“, stellte John fest.   
„Ein schwarzer Mercedes?“  
„Ja, genau der.“  
„Der folgt mir schon seit über einer Woche – genau genommen seit dem Tag an dem Holmes gestorben ist. Er ist immer nur da, und niemals steigt jemand aus. Ich habe schon einmal an die getönte Scheibe geklopft, da ist er einfach weg gefahren.“ Der Inspektor blickte in den Rückspiegel. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer das sein könnte?“  
„Mycroft Holmes oder Moriartys Leute fallen mir ein.“  
„Wieso Moriarty? Weißt du nicht, dass er tot ist?“  
Langsam schüttelte John den Kopf; versuchte zu verdauen, dass Sherlocks Erzfeind auch das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. „Nein, ich wusste es nicht. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit weder Zeitung gelesen, noch Nachrichten gehört, weil ich die hämischen Kommentare nicht ertragen konnte.“  
„Es ist auch nicht groß durch die Presse gegangen. Schlicht und einfach weil mein Boss entschieden hat, nur eine Meldung herauszugeben, dass Richard Brook sich selbst getötet hat. Er hat ihn selbst verhört und glaubt ernsthaft, dass Moriarty nur eine Rolle gewesen ist! Dieser Idiot!“   
Lestrade machte seinem Unmut auch mit seinem Fahrstil Luft, gab Gas und schnitt die nächste Kurve.  
„Pass auf! Da ist ein Bus!“  
Krampfhalt hielt John sich fest, dann waren sie wieder auf der richtigen Seite und nichts war passiert.  
„Das war knapp.“ Einen Vorwurf machte er Lestrade nicht.  
„Entschuldigung, aber mich regt alles zu diesem Thema auf. Ich komme mir vor, wie in einer großen Verschwörung, wo ich nur ein kleiner Bauer bin, der keinen Einfluss aufs Spiel hat.“  
„Dann wird es Zeit, dass der Bauer sein eigenes Spiel spielt“, antwortete John. „Ich bin es genau so leid. Und zusammen werden wir nicht mehr nur kleine Bauern sein.“  
Dabei wusste er genau, dass sie mit Sherlock die Königin verloren hatten und nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, ob es überhaupt einen König gegeben hatte.  
Außerdem war noch die Frage zu klären, gegen wen sie spielten.

Kurz darauf parkte Lestrade vor einem unauffälligen Mehrfamilienhaus. Seine Wohnung war im Erdgeschoss.  
Klein, aufgeräumt und unpersönlich, als ob sie nur zum Schlafen, nicht aber zum Leben genutzt wurde.   
Nirgendwo hing ein persönliches Bild, nichts zeigte etwas von Lestrades Persönlichkeit.  
„Nette Wohnung“, sagte John, nachdem er sich ein wenig umgeschaut hat.  
„Danke. Dabei bin ich nie zu Hause und frage mich am Wochenende immer, warum ich so viel aufräumen muss. Setz dich.“ Er deutete auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“  
John schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich hin und blickte Lestrade aufmerksam an.  
„Wir sind jetzt privat genug, dass du mir erzählen kannst, wie Moriarty gestorben ist.“  
„Ja, das sind wir.“, der Inspektor seufzte und setzte sich in den Sessel. „Ich weiß leider nicht alle Details, da man mir den Fall nicht zugeteilt hat, weil ich persönlich involviert bin. Aber ich habe doch einige Informationen gesammelt. Fakt ist, dass Moriarty auf dem Dach war, von dem sich Sherlock gestürzt hat und sich eine Kugel durch den Kopf geschossen hat – wahrscheinlich bevor Sherlock den Selbstmord begangen hat.“  
John hatte bisher vermutet, dass Sherlock vom Dach gesprungen war, weil Moriarty ihn erpresst hatte, doch nun wusste er gar nicht mehr, was er vom Tod seines Freundes halten sollte.  
Er blickte auf seine Finger und versuchte, irgendeinen Sinn zu finden. Vergeblich.  
„Warum?“  
Lestrade zuckte mit den Schultern. „Niemand weiß es. Nur die beiden waren oben und es gibt dort keine Kamera. Es wird wohl immer ein Geheimnis bleiben. Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, wo Moriarty die letzten Tage untergetaucht war.“  
„Da kann ich helfen. Er lebte bei Kitty Riley, der Reporterin, die die Wahrheit über Sherlock enthüllt hat.“ Er hörte selbst die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme. John hatte Sherlock immer wieder gewarnt, dass er sich mit seinem Verhalten Feinde machen würde. Was auch immer zwischen ihm und Kitty Riley vorgefallen war, hatte gereicht, dass sie ihn hasste.   
„Wenn wir Sherlock rehabilitieren wollen, sollten wir ihr einen Besuch abstatten. Vielleicht hat sie jetzt, wo beide Männer tot sind ein schlechtes Gewissen und sie hilft uns.“ Lestrade lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und John fühlte seinen Blick.  
„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie Gewissensbisse hat? Sie ist eine Sensationsreporterin. Aber versuchen können wir es. Nur möchte ich nicht, dass der Fahrer des schwarzen Mercedes es mitbekommt.“  
„Hast du eine Idee, wie wir ihn loswerden können? Mein Vorschlag ist, dass wir mit der U-Bahn fahren und oft die Züge wechseln.“  
„Wenn es Mycroft ist, dann hat er Zugriff auf alle Überwachungskameras in London. Er kann nicht nur die Bilder sehen, sondern er lenkt sie. Alle Bahnhöfe sind videoüberwacht“, klärte John ihn auf.  
Der Inspektor sah ihn bestürzt an. „Aber gibt es dann einen Weg, ihm zu entkommen?“  
„Sherlock hat es als eine persönliche Herausforderung gesehen. In London gibt es 1,5 Millionen Überwachungskameras, doch Mycroft hat nur eine begrenzte Menge an Personal, um die Bilder auszuwerten. Er hatte den meisten Erfolg, indem er mit der Bahn, dem Taxi und viel zu Fuß unterwegs war. Er wusste, wo die Bereiche ohne Kameras sind, und hat sie bewusst aufgesucht, so dass nach dem Verlassen dieser Bereiche ein Verfolger möglichst viele Bilder auswerten muss, um ihn wiederzufinden. Dunkelheit hilft dabei enorm. Ich hätte aber eine andere Idee.“  
„Und die wäre?“  
John zögerte? War er wirklich bereit, mit Mycroft zu sprechen? Von Sherlocks Bruder durchanalysiert zu werden und Sachen über sich zu erfahren, die er gar nicht wissen wollte.  
„Ich könnte Mycroft in seinem Club besuchen und herausfinden, ob er derjenige ist, der dich observiert und wenn ja, ihn davon zu überzeugen, den Wagen abzuziehen.“  
„Doch dann wird er uns über die Kameras beobachten. Ich mag diesen Gedanken nicht.“  
„Ich auch nicht, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er an seiner politischen Karriere interessiert ist und deswegen viele Vorteile aus der Rehabilitierung seines Bruders ziehen wird. Deswegen würde ich ihn als zusätzliches Back-Up sehen. Für den Fall, dass wir gegen unerwartete Widerstände stoßen werden.“  
„Als Retter in der Not, wenn wir in der Patsche sitzen? Bist du sicher, dass wir ihm vertrauen können?“  
„Mehr als jedem anderen.“ Egal, welche Pläne Mycroft sonst noch hatte, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Sherlocks einzigem Freund etwas passieren würde.  
Lestrade fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch Haar. „Dann muss es reichen.“

So kam es, dass John wieder einmal den Club betrat, in dem es verboten war zu reden.

Er hatte Glück, Mycroft war da und stand auf, als er ihn sah.  
In einem Nachbarraum war ein kleiner Tisch – der wesentlich mehr wert war, als Johns gesamte Wohnungseinrichtung, Mycroft bat ihn, dort Platz zu nehmen und ließ einen Tee servieren.

John wartete ab. Es war zwecklos, mit einem Holmes zu reden, bevor dieser es auch wollte und so nippte er an seinem Tee und sah sich um.  
Inzwischen beeindruckte ihn die Umgebung nicht mehr. Auch wenn sie noch so viel Reichtum und Macht ausstrahlte, war es nur ein Club, in dem Mycroft sich aufhielt.   
„Sie haben bestimmt einen Grund, warum Sie mir eine Woche nach dem Tod meines Bruders einen Besuch abstatten. Gefällt Ihnen der Grabstein nicht?“  
„Er entspricht Ihrem Stil“, antwortete John diplomatisch. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund meines Besuches.“  
„Der wäre?“ Mycroft hielt die Teetasse elegant in seiner Hand und sah unendlich gelangweilt aus.  
John kannte ihn zu gut, um darauf reinzufallen. „Sind Sie für den Mercedes verantwortlich, der Inspektor Lestrade auf Schritt und Tritt folgt?“  
Mycroft blickte hoch und John spürte seinen Blick. Jetzt vollkommen auf ihn fokussiert.  
Nichts was ihn aus der Ruhe bringen könnte. Sherlocks Blicke waren ein ganz anderes Kaliber.  
„Nein“, erwiderte Mycroft nach einem kurzen Zögern. „Ich habe niemand auf ihn angesetzt. Aber ich weiß, dass der Verantwortliche für das Disziplinarverfahren eine Überwachung angeordnet hat. Er glaubt, dass Inspektor Lestrade mit ‚kriminellen Elementen’ verkehrt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie dieser Mann glauben kann, dass Moriarty keine echte Person, sondern von einem Schauspieler dargestellt wurde. Er war bei den Verhören dabei!“ Unglaube lag in seiner Stimme.  
„Stattdessen glaubt er den Unterlagen, die Sgt. Donovan ihm vorgelegt hat. Alles nur Vermutungen, nicht ein einziger richtiger Beweis.“  
„Wollen Sie dagegen angehen?“  
„Wogegen?“ John hasste es, wenn Mycroft sich dumm stellte.   
„Gegen die Vorwürfe gegen Sherlock, dass er ein Betrüger gewesen sein soll.“  
Aufmerksam beobachtete John, wie Mycroft umständlich die Tasse abstellte und sich Tee nachschüttete.  
„Ich würde es gerne, aber es könnte in der Politik gegen mich ausgelegt werden. Wenn Sherlock leben würde, wäre es etwas ganz anderes, aber wozu sollte ich in einen Toten so viel investieren? Es ändert nichts daran, dass er tot ist.“  
Es klirrte, als die feine Porzellantasse in Johns Händen zerbrach. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte seine Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen.   
Er musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass Mycroft nur logische Entscheidungen traf und niemals seinen Gefühlen nachgab. Es gab also keinen Grund, auf ihn wütend zu sein.  
„Gut, dann werden Inspektor Lestrade und ich versuchen, ihn zu rehabilitieren.“  
Erneut fühlte er den prüfenden Blick seines Gegenübers bis dieser langsam nickte.  
„Ich verstehe. Sie trauern und haben nichts zu tun. Was gibt es besseres, als zu versuchen, Sherlocks Ruf wiederherzustellen? Es wird für Sie der notwendige Adrenalinschub sein, damit Sie wieder schmerzfrei laufen können. Sie könnten stattdessen warten, bis die Polizei die Revision sämtlicher Fälle in denen Sherlock involviert war beendet hat. Man wird da feststellen, dass er kein Betrüger war. Aber ich werde Sie nicht daran hindern, eigene Untersuchungen anzustellen. Aber bitte beachten Sie dabei eins?“  
„Was?“  
„Moriarty mag zwar tot sein, aber die von ihm aufgebaute Organisation arbeitet reibungslos. Passen Sie auf sich und den Inspektor auf.“  
Machte Mycroft sich etwa Sorgen? John verzichtete darauf, dies zu fragen, denn eine Antwort würde er nicht bekommen.  
So stand er auf, ignorierte die Scherben von der Tasse und verabschiedete sich.  
„Wir werden vorsichtig sein“, versprach er, drehte sich um und ging.  
Er wusste, dass Mycroft mit seinen Gedanken schon längst bei einem anderen Problem war.

‚Es sind deine Kollegen. 19.00 h vor KRs Haustür. JW’, lautete die Nachricht, die er Lestrade schickte.

Bis dahin hatte er noch etwas Zeit und er nutzte sie, indem er zurück zur Baker Street fuhr.  
Als er die Wohnung betrat hatte er im ersten Moment das Gefühl, dass Sherlock da war. Er durch die Küche in sein Schlafzimmer, doch er war nicht da und seine Sachen waren unberührt.  
John ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, blickte auf die Straße hinab und fragte sich, warum er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass Sherlock gestorben war.   
Den Selbstmord anzuzweifeln war noch verständlich, aber er hatte ihn sterbend gesehen, war bei der Beerdigung gewesen und hatte an seinem Grab gestanden und doch zweifelte er, dass Sherlock wirklich Tod war. Es war nur ein Gefühl, nichts, was er rational erklären konnte. Alle Beweise schrien, dass er endlich loslassen musste.  
Sherlock hätte sein Verhalten als ‚idiotisch’ bezeichnet und so ging er in die Küche, kochte sich einen Tee, klappte sein Laptop auf und versuchte alles über Kitty Riley zu ergooglen.  
Zusätzlich las er auch noch die Artikel, die sie über Sherlock geschrieben hatte. Viel war es nicht. Das Interview mit ‚Richard Brooks’ ein Bericht über Sherlocks nächtlichen Besuch, und wie schlecht er sich verhalten hätte, aber dort stand nicht, dass ‚Richard Brooks’ bei ihr gewohnt hatte, kein Ton.  
Auch nach Sherlocks Tod war es still um sie geworden.   
Er recherchierte weiter und fand über Facebook heraus, dass sie am letzten Wochenende bei der Geburtstagsfeier einer anderen Journalistin gewesen war. Auf dem öffentlich geposteten Bild lachte sie in die Kamera.

Dann rief er zum ersten Mal seit Sherlocks Tod seine Mails ab und wurde geradezu überflutet.  
Über tausend neue Nachrichten hatte er in seinem Posteingang – die meisten von Personen, die er gar nicht kannte. Fast alle hatten als Betreff ‚Sherlock Holmes‘ gewählt.

Zuerst zögerte John, ob er sie lesen sollte, denn er wollte nichts Verunglimpfendes über seinen Freund lesen, aber dann rang er sich doch dazu durch.   
Die meisten Schreiber outeten sich als stille Leser seines Blogs und waren bestürzt über die Zeitungsartikel und seinem Blogeintrag, in dem er nur ‚Er war mein bester Freund und ich habe immer an ihn geglaubt. ’ geschrieben hatte, gewesen und konnten es gar nicht fassen, dass Sherlock tot war. Fast alle - neunhundertdreißig Personen – glaubten nicht, dass sein Freund ein Betrüger war und boten ihre Unterstützung an.

Es tat John unheimlich gut, all dies zu lesen. Doch er konnte sich nicht durchringen, einen weiteren Eintrag zu schreiben.

John blickte auf die Uhr und erschrak. Über das Lesen der Mails hatte er die Zeit vergessen und er würde nicht mehr pünktlich sein. Deswegen schickte er Lestrade eine SMS, dass er eine Stunde später eintreffen würde.   
Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm er noch seine Browning L9A1, steckte sie in den Hosenbund und da die schwülwarme Luft Gewitter versprach, fiel es nicht auf, dass er sich auch noch eine Jacke anzog. 

Obwohl er viel zu spät dran war, ging er zur nahegelegenen U-Bahnstation und stieg in die Jubilee Line bis nach Westminster, dort hatte er Glück und konnte direkt in die Circle Line einsteigen, die sofort losfuhr. Er stieg Victoria Station wieder aus und nahm dort ein Taxi, mit dem er zwei Ehrenrunden drehte und sich am Hintereingang von Victoria Station wieder absetzen ließ.   
John quälte sich durch die Menschenmassen, die den Bahnhof bevölkerten und ging wieder hinab zu den U-Bahn-Gleisen.  
Jetzt nahm er die District Line und stieg am Bahnhof West Ham aus.   
Hatte er zuerst noch den Eindruck gehabt, verfolgt zu werden, so war er überzeugt, seit der Victoria Station allein unterwegs zu sein. Er nahm sich noch ein Taxi, um schneller voran zu kommen, doch die letzten zwei Straßen lief er zu Fuß, und als er kurz vor Kitty Rileys Haustür war, sah er Lestrade im Schatten stehen.

„Du hast es doch noch geschafft“, bemerkte der Inspektor.  
John sah auf seine Uhr, es war kurz vor halb neun.  
„Ich habe mich heute überwunden und meine Mails gelesen. Es waren viel mehr als ich gedacht hatte und es hat mich positiv überrascht. Und dann musste ich noch einen Schatten loswerden.“  
„Deine Leser glauben an Holmes?“  
John konnte nur nicken.  
„Das tut gut zu hören.“ Lestrade blickte an dem Haus hoch. „Meine Verfolger bin ich schnell losgeworden und konnte mich hier schon ein wenig umschauen. Frau Riley ist noch nicht zu Hause.“  
„Macht nichts, wir können trotzdem rein gehen.“  
„Willst du etwa einbrechen?“  
Er sah Lestrades entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Doch die Alternative in einer Straße ohne Deckung zu warten, wo auch noch ein Gewitter aufzog war undiskutabel.   
„Ich würde es so nicht bezeichnen.“ John brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, und die Haustür schwang auf. Als Chirurg war es für ihn ein leichtes mit einem ‚Lock-Picking-Set’ eine Tür zu öffnen. „Wir sind ihre Gäste und gehen schon einmal rein. Ich habe nicht vor, irgendetwas zu beschädigen oder mitzunehmen. Komm mit.“  
Er öffnete die Tür und machte eine einladende Geste. Gleichzeitig ertönte ein lauter Donnerschlag und es fing sachte an zu regnen.  
Ein Blick in den Himmel überzeugte John, dass das die Vorboten eines Platzregens waren.

John konnte sehen, welche Emotionen Lestrade durchlebte. Der Inspektor wollte nicht das Gebäude betreten, aber genauso wenig wollte er das Gewitter draußen erleben. In einer Straße, die noch nicht einmal ein Pub hatte, war es keine gute Idee, weil sie den Nachbarn auffallen würden.   
Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Lestrade eine Entscheidung traf und die Wohnung betrat.

Im Tageslicht sah sie immer noch klein und gemütlich aus. Kitty Riley hatte nur für seinen Geschmack viel zu viel Tand überall hingestellt  
John sah sich kurz im Schlafzimmer, der Küchenzeile und im Wohnzimmer um, dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa. Er hatte kein Anzeichen gefunden, dass Moriarty hier gelebt hatte. Warum hatten sie nichts gefunden, als sie das letzte Mal dagewesen waren?  
Sherlock hätte doch bei der Inspektion der Wohnung merken müssen, dass die Reporterin nicht alleine gelebt hatte. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie hatte Moriarty es geschafft, sie zu überraschen?

Erinnerungen, wie er vor etwas mehr als einer Woche mit Sherlock im Dunkeln hier gesessen hatte und sie leise spekuliert hatten, wie sie die Kampagne beenden konnten, stiegen wieder hoch. An Moriarty hatten sie überhaupt nicht gedacht.   
Oder hatte Sherlock etwas verschwiegen?  
‚Verdammt, es tat so weh.‘  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Lestrade sah ihn besorgt an.  
John wollte nicken, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nur einige Erinnerungen, die gerade hochgekommen sind. Sherlock und ich waren die Nacht vor seinem Tod hier und wollten Frau Riley um Hilfe bitten, dabei haben wir Moriarty getroffen, der sozusagen bei ihr eingezogen war.“  
Er fühlte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die ihn ganz leicht drückte. Warum musste es so schmerzen? Sherlock war doch nur ein Freund und Wohnungsgenosse gewesen. Davon hatte er doch in Afghanistan genug verloren, ohne dass er so tief getrauert hatte.

John atmete tief ein und aus, legte seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel und setzte sich aufrecht hin.   
Irgendwann würde er mit seiner Therapeutin darüber sprechen, aber jetzt hatte er einen Job zu erledigen.  
„Danke, es geht schon besser.“  
„John, du musst mir nicht helfen, ich kann gut verstehen, wenn du mir sagst, dass du einfach nur alles vergessen willst.“  
„Ich will Sherlock nicht vergessen und ich will auch nicht, dass die ganze Welt glaubt, dass er ein Betrüger ist, deswegen bin ich froh, dass du mich gefragt hast und jetzt setz` dich neben mich.“ Er merkte, wie laut er geworden war und versuchte leiser zu sprechen. „Es dauert noch einige Zeit, bis Frau Riley nach Hause kommt.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Sie hat ihre Kaffeemaschine schon für morgen früh programmiert.“  
„Du bist schon genau so schlimm wie Holmes, dass du so etwas bemerkst.“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hätte bestimmt noch viel mehr gesehen und mich mit viel Genuss darauf hingewiesen, was ich nicht bemerkt habe. Aber entgegen seiner Behauptung ist die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit doch hängen geblieben. Setz dich.“  
Lestrade folgte der Aufforderung und setzte sich zu ihm.   
John rutschte etwas hin und her, dass er eine bequemere Position einnahm.

Sie redeten nicht viel, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und als es gegen zehn Uhr dunkel wurde, spürte John eine bleierne Müdigkeit.   
Die letzten Tage hatte er schlecht geschlafen und war immer wieder aus Alpträumen - in denen Sherlock auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise Selbstmord begann - hochgeschreckt,  
Er versuchte wachzubleiben, setzte sich gerade hin und blinzelte.  
Aber er merkte immer wieder, wie das Kinn auf seine Brust sank und er kurz wegdöste.  
„John, du kannst ruhig ein wenig schlafen. Ich werde dich wecken, wenn sie kommt.“ Lestrade stand auf. „Leg dich lang, Wenn du morgen wieder arbeiten musst, dann brauchst du jede Sekunde Schlaf.“  
„Und was ist mit dir?“  
„Büroschlaf ist sehr erholsam“, Lestrade lachte bitter. „Ich habe doch eh nichts zu tun, außer meine Verteidigung beim Disziplinarverfahren vorzubereiten. Da macht es mir nichts aus, wenn ich diese Nacht kaum schlafe, weil ich hoffe von Frau Riley Informationen zu bekommen.“  
„Das wird schon wieder. Wir werden Sherlock rehabilitieren und dann ist dein Chef derjenige, der ein Problem hat.“  
„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast.“ Der Inspektor blickte aus dem Fenster, blieb dabei aber im Schatten. „Aber selbst wenn sich meine ‚Unschuld‘ herausstellt, überlege ich, ob ich nicht doch den Job wechseln soll und für eine Firma den Sicherheitsdienst übernehmen soll. Dann hätte ich geregelte Arbeitszeiten und die Chance, dass nicht jede Beziehung an meinem Job scheitert.“  
„Kann ich verstehen.“ John blickte auf die Gestalt im Schatten, er musste immer wieder blinzeln, damit er noch etwas sehen konnte. „Aber das solltest du erst entscheiden, wenn es wirklich soweit ist. Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass du bei der Objektsicherung glücklich bist.“  
„Jetzt bin ich auch nicht glücklich. Also ist es Zeit, etwas an meinem Leben zu ändern.“  
„Dann schmeiße Donovan und Anderson raus“, entgegnete John. Seine Augen fielen ihm zu und er kuschelte sich an das Polster.  
„Das mache ich, aber dann…“ Mehr bekam John nicht mit, da er einschlief.

Er wurde erst wach, als er leicht geschüttelt wurde. „John, aufwachen, Frau Riley ist da!“  
Jahrelange Übung in Afghanistan bewährte sich, John setzte sich auf und war einsatzbereit.  
Ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss gedreht, die Tür geöffnet, der Lichtschalter betätigt und Kitty Riley betrat ihre Wohnung. Sie kickte die Tür mit einem Fuß zu und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

Lestrade und John standen auf und blickten sie an.  
Als sie die beiden ungebetenen Besucher sah, schrie sie auf und wich zur Tür zurück.  
Hecktisch wühlte sie in ihrer Handtasche und holte einen Teaser heraus, den sie vor sich hielt.   
„Kommen Sie mir nicht zu nahe, fassen Sie mich nicht an und verlassen Sie verdammt noch mal meine Wohnung! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie mein Leben kaputt machen!“, kreischte sie.  
„Das sagt die Frau, die das Leben meines besten Freundes zerstört hat. Sie sind eine der Hauptschuldigen, dass er Selbstmord begangen hat.“   
„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe nur einen Artikel geschrieben. Basierend auf der Wahrheit!“ Ihre Stimme wurde lauter.   
„Auf das was Sie für die Wahrheit halten wollten, weil Sie Sherlock Holmes eins auswischen wollten!“ John war froh, dass er ruhig blieb.  
„Er hat Richard Brooks bezahlt, um Moriarty zu spielen, das ist die Wahrheit.“  
John schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie glauben wirklich, dass das Häufchen Elend, das wir letzte Woche in ihrer Wohnung gesehen haben, in der Lage gewesen ist, sechs Wochen Verhör zu überstehen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen?“  
„Er war doch nur für die Gerichtsauftritte …“ Sie stockte und sah John unsicher an.  
Jetzt sprang Lestrade ein. „Sie irren sich.“ Seine Stimme war sanft, verständnisvoll und er spielte eindeutig den guten Cop. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass eine Person, die behauptet, mit einer Programmierung, sämtliche Sicherheitssysteme der Welt knacken zu können, in Ruhe gelassen wird, bis ihm der Prozess gemacht wird?“  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und John sah, wie der Teaser in ihrer Hand zitterte.  
„Wie lange haben Sie mit ihm gesprochen, wie lange hat er bei Ihnen gewohnt? Ist es nicht wahrscheinlicher, dass er Ihnen etwas vorgespielt hat, statt den Experten der Polizei?“ Lestrade trat zu ihr, nahm ihr den Teaser aus der Hand, leitete sie zum Sofa und drückte sanft auf ihre Schulter. Sie setzte sich hin.  
„Das kann nicht sein!“, stammelte sie. „Richard hat mich nicht angelogen. Ich habe doch all seine Informationen noch einmal recherchiert, bevor ich den Artikel geschrieben habe. Ich wollte mich doch nicht von meinen Gefühlen beeinflussen lassen.“  
„Sie haben alles online recherchiert, oder sind zu Behörden gegangen und haben sich Dokumente zeigen lassen?“, hakte John nach.  
„Wozu muss man in der heutigen Zeit etwas vor Ort recherchieren? Das Internet hat doch alles?“  
John barg seinen Kopf in den Händen. „Wie oft müssen wir es noch wiederholen: Moriarty ist in der Lage gewesen, ein Programm zu schreiben, mit dem man alle Sicherheitssysteme knacken kann. Was meinen Sie, wie viel Arbeit es für ihn gewesen ist, für sich im Internet eine komplette Existenz zu erschaffen? Das schüttelt er in fünf Minuten aus dem Ärmel. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, dass Sie einen gut recherchierten Artikel geschrieben haben!“  
Er blickte wieder hoch.  
Kitty biss sich auf die Lippen. John konnte sehen, wie sie schluckte, versuchte, die Beherrschung zu bewahren, es aber nicht funktionierte. Erst rollte eine Träne ihre Wange herab, dann schluchzte sie auf und konnte den Tränenstrom nicht mehr aufhalten.   
Dadurch verwischte ihr Make-Up, von dem sie eine dicke Schicht aufgelegt hatte.  
Sie war eine hilflose, weinende Frau, die noch nicht einmal ein Gesetz gebrochen, sondern nur dem falschen Mann Glauben geschenkt hatte, weil Sherlocks Verhalten sie tief verletzt hatte. Was genau passiert war, würde er nie erfahren, aber er kannte Sherlock und hatte eine lebhafte Fantasie, die ihm zeigte, wie sein Freund diese Frau auseinanderanalysiert hatte. Er hatte fast ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr.  
John konnte nicht einfach zusehen. Er ging zur Küchenzeile und kochte ihr einen Tee.  
Währenddessen setzte sich Lestrade neben sie und sprach leise, mit einer sehr beruhigenden Stimme auf sie ein.

Als er Kitty nach einigen Minuten einen heißen Becher reichte, waren ihre Tränen immer noch nicht versiegt. Statt das Getränk anzunehmen sah sie John misstrauisch an.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, Sie zu vergiften“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.  
„Was wollen Sie denn? Sich rächen, weil Ihr Freund sich meinetwegen umgebracht hat?“ Ihre Stimme war zwar leiser, hatte jedoch einen schrillen Unterton, der fast schon weh tat.   
„Wozu, Sie machen sich doch schon genug Vorwürfe.“ John musste ein zufriedenes Lächeln zurück halten. „Wir brauchen von Ihnen Informationen, weil wir Sherlock rehabilitieren wollen.“  
Kittys Tränen versiegten und sie blickte John an. „Ist das Ihnen so wichtig, dass sie dafür bei mir einbrechen?“  
„Ja“, antwortete er einfach.  
„Wenn ich ihn nicht rehabilitiere, bin ich meinen Job los“, erklärte auch Lestrade seine Motivation. „Und das mit dem Einbruch war nicht meine Idee, ich bin da nur hinein geschlittert. Es hat so geregnet, dass wir nicht draußen bleiben konnten.“ Dabei warf er John einen bösen Blick zu.  
John hielt Kitty noch immer den Becher hin. Sie nahm in, roch an den Tee und trank einen kleinen Schluck und setzte die Tasse ab.  
Dabei sah John den Ring an ihrem Mittelfinger und bemerkte, wie ungepflegt die Fingernägel waren, er konnte sogar Dreckränder am Nagel des Zeigefingers erkennen.   
Nachdem sie den Becher halb geleert hatte, rückte sie ein kleines Stück von Lestrade ab, nahm sich ein Taschentuch und trocknete ihr Gesicht ab.  
„Ich habe Richard Brooks vor zwei Wochen zum ersten Mal getroffen. Er wurde mir von einer Kollegin, die über B- und C-Promis berichtet, weiterempfohlen, die wusste, dass ich einen Artikel über Sherlock Holmes schreiben wollte. Als wir den Termin hatten und er mir bei Starbucks erzählte, dass er von Sherlock Holmes bezahlt wurde, um Moriarty zu spielen, habe ich ihn zuerst für verrückt gehalten. Aber er war so überzeugend.“  
Sie wischte noch einmal mit dem Taschentuch über ihr Gesicht, obwohl keine Tränen mehr da waren.  
„Er gab mir nach dem Interview seine Handynummer, dass ich ihn anrufen könnte, wenn ich noch Fragen hätte und ging, ohne ein Honorar zu fordern. Ich habe alles was er behauptet hat, im Internet recherchiert und alles so gefunden, wie er es gesagt hat. Seine Biografie, die Agentur, die ihn unter Vertrag genommen hat, sogar einige Aufnahmen wo er sein Können zeigt. Besonders den Verbrecher hat er sehr überzeugend dargestellt. Entschuldigung, ich komme vom Thema ab.“  
„Das ist in Ordnung“, beruhigte Lestrade sie. „Wir wollen ja möglichst viel über Moriarty erfahren.“  
„Mehr weiß ich aber nicht“, gab sie zu und John sah, dass wieder Tränen in ihren Augen standen. „Er hat mir nur wenig über sich selbst erzählt, sondern Dinge über Holmes, die er erfahren hat, weil er eng mit ihm zusammengearbeitet hat, um seine Rolle überzeugend darzustellen.“   
Und Mycroft hatte gedacht, er würde Moriarty verhören. Dabei hatte Moriarty mit ihm gespielt. John konzentrierte sich auf Kitty Reiley.  
„Dann hat er mir gesagt, dass er dringend das Engagement brauchte und es zuerst nur eine sehr seltsame Szene an einem Swimming-Pool war, die er spielen sollte. Dass Holmes von ihm verlangt hatte zu improvisieren und er anschließend Angst vor sich selbst gehabt hatte.“  
„Sie haben ihm das wirklich geglaubt?“ Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ja, da habe ich.“  
„Sie sind naiv“, stellte John fest als sie errötete. „War es nur ein professionelles Arbeitsverhältnis oder war da mehr?“  
Ihre Röte vertiefte sich und John schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Man geht doch nicht mit seinem Informanten ins Bett!“ Lestrade stand auf und ging auf und ab. „Ist bei Ihnen auch nur ein Funken Professionalität vorhanden?“   
Kitty schluchzte auf.  
„Hören Sie auf zu heulen!“ John verlor die Geduld.   
„Sie wissen ja nicht, wie es ist, die Liebe des Lebens zu verlieren und dann noch zu erfahren, dass er ein Verbrecher ist.“  
John schluckte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er ging zum Fenster und starrte hinaus, es regnete nicht mehr, aber Blitze zuckten noch über den Himmel.  
„Wissen Sie wie es ist, wenn Sie von Ihrem besten Freund angerufen werden, der auf einem Dach steht und dann zusehen müssen, wie er sich herabstürzt? Sie wissen gar nichts!“ Wieder schaffte er es, sich zu beherrschen und nicht zu schreien. „Wie viele Nächte hatte Moriarty bei Ihnen verbracht?“  
Er drehte sich um und erwiderte ihren verängstigten Blick.  
„Nicht eine einzige“, erwiderte sie mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. „Ich hatte einige Male bei ihm übernachtet und als er Angst hatte, dass Holmes ihn finden würde, hatte ich ihm meinen Schlüssel gegeben, damit er bei mir bleiben konnte. Als sie und Holmes bei mir waren, betrat er zum ersten Mal meine Wohnung. Als sie weg waren, ist er weggelaufen. Und danach habe ich aus der Pressemeldung der Polizei erfahren, dass er Selbstmord begangen hat.“  
„John, sag jetzt nichts mehr, das regt euch beide auf“, stoppte Lestrade ihn, bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte. „Frau Riley, bitte geben Sie uns die Adresse von Moriartys Wohnung, danach werden wir Sie in Ruhe lassen. Wenn Sie es schaffen, noch einmal richtig über Richard Brooks zu recherchieren und einen weiteren Artikel zu schreiben, dann würde das uns sehr weiter helfen.“  
Lestrade nahm aus seiner Jackentasche ein Notizbuch und hielt es ihr mit einem Stift hin.   
Kitty schniefte, dann schrieb sie eine Adresse auf. „Lassen Sie mich jetzt in Ruhe? Ich will nie wieder etwas mit Ihnen zu tun haben. Und bevor Sie fragen …“ Sie stand auf und ging zum Tisch. Aus der Schublade holte sie einen Schlüssel, den sie Lestrade gab. „Das ist der Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung, sie brauchen dort nicht einzubrechen. Das hilft Ihnen bestimmt bei der Beweissicherung.“  
„Ich werde eine Hausdurchsuchung beantragen, bei mir geht so etwas nur nach Vorschrift.“ Wieder warf er John einen bösen Blick zu. „Und aus diesem Grund findet die Untersuchungskommission bei den Fällen, die mit Sherlock Holmes Hilfe gelöst worden sind, überhaupt nichts, was sie beanstanden könnte. Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass wir einfach so bei Ihnen eingedrungen sind.“  
Er packte John am Arm und zerrte ihn unsanft hinaus.

„Versuche nie wieder, nie wieder mit mir irgendetwas zu machen, was nur einen Hauch von Illegalität an sich hat“, brach es aus Lestrade heraus, nachdem sie zwei Straßen weit weg waren. „Ich bin Polizist und ich habe schon ein Disziplinarverfahren an der Backe, da reicht nur ein Hinweis von ihr und ich bin meinen Job sowas von los, dass ich auch in der Sicherheitsbranche nichts Neues finde. Ich ärgere mich sehr über mich selbst, dass ich vor dem Regen geflüchtet bin. Wenn du also vorhast, illegal Informationen zu sammeln, dann mach das bitte ohne mich.“  
Lestrade hatte Recht. „Es tut mir leid, da bin ich wohl etwas über das Ziel hinaus geschossen“, gestand er ein. „Aber es hat geregnet und ohne dich hätte ich weder die Adresse von Moriartys Wohnung, noch einen Schlüssel bekommen. Und wenn wir uns mit ihr verabredet hätten, wäre sie innerlich gewappnet gewesen und sie hätte uns nicht erzählt, dass sie mit ihm eine Affäre hatte.“  
Der Inspektor blieb unter einer Laterne stehen und sah John an. „Das ist egal. Ich brauche Beweise, die vom Gericht anerkannt werden. Als Polizist geht das nicht anders. Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, dann musst du nach meinen Spielregeln spielen, anders funktioniert das nicht. Auch wenn Holmes anders gearbeitet hat, dass was er mir vorgelegt hatte, entsprach immer den Vorschriften.“  
John nickte. „Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, die Regeln zu brechen.“  
„Deswegen konntest du ohne Probleme das Schloss knacken und bist bewaffnet. Halte mich nicht für so dumm!“  
„Ich habe ein gewisses Sicherheitsbedürfnis“, antworte John.   
„Ich auch und deswegen ist Moriartys Wohnung für dich Tabu. Denn ich bade den Ärger mit meinem Boss aus, wenn du erwischt wirst.“  
„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir dort etwas finden? Die Wohnung diente dazu, den Charakter Richard Brooks glaubhaft zu machen. Zudem hatte Frau Riley den Schlüssel und hätte jederzeit rumschnüffeln können. Sherlock hätte vielleicht etwas gefunden, aber sonst niemand.“  
John ging weiter und Lestrade folgte.  
„Bei seiner Leiche haben wir kein Handy gefunden. Ich hoffe, dass wir es in seiner Wohnung finden.“  
„Es wird genauso Passwort geschützt sein, wie das von Irene Adler. Und sich wahrscheinlich auch selbst zerstören, wenn ihr versucht anderweitig an die Daten zu kommen.“  
„Ich werde trotzdem versuchen einen Durchsuchungsbefehl zu bekommen, obwohl ich nicht in den Fall involviert bin und dich informieren. Was hast du für morgen geplant?“  
„Versuchen zu schlafen und morgen zu arbeiten. Die Praxis öffnet um acht.“

Genau das tat John auch. Er fuhr mit der U-Bahn nach Hause, legte sich ins Bett und wachte nur ein einziges Mal auf, weil er davon träumte, dass Sherlock mit ihm in Afghanistan war und sich dort von einer Düne stürzte und starb.

Die Arbeit war ruhig und unspektakulär. John hatte den Verdacht, dass die Kollegen ihm nur die einfachen Patienten zuschanzten. Er war froh, dass sie es taten, denn er bezweifelte, dass er einen verzweifelten Patienten hätte beruhigen können.   
Er war selbst noch sehr empfindlich und vermisste Sherlock so sehr. 

Pünktlich um fünf konnte John Feierabend machen und war überrascht, dass Lestrade vor der Tür auf ihn wartete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, sehr ernst und John war sich sicher, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war.  
„Hallo, Greg. Du siehst schrecklich aus. Ist es wegen dem Disziplinarverfahren?“  
„Lass uns das nicht auf der Straße besprechen.“   
Mehr sagte er nicht.   
„Ein Starbucks ist im Paternoster Square, ich lade dich ein?“   
„Einverstanden.“  
Im Café holte John etwas zu trinken, während Lestrade den Platz suchte. Er hatte sich für einen Tisch in einer Ecke entschieden.  
Schweigend trank der Inspektor seinen Kaffee, dann platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
„Auf der Arbeit läuft eigentlich alles bestens. In der Akte eines uralten Falles haben Sie die Genehmigung des damaligen Abteilungsleiters gefunden, dass ich Holmes bei allen zukünftigen Mordfällen Einblick in die Akten geben darf.“  
„Damit bist du aus dem Schneider. Das ist doch toll!“, freute sich John für ihn.  
„Du hättest die Gesichter der anderen sehen sollen, als dies mitgeteilt wurde. Besonders Donovan war sehr glücklich darüber.“ Lestrade zog eine Grimasse.  
„Aber da stimmt etwas nicht?“ Anders konnte sich John das Verhalten des Inspektors nicht erklären.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich damals eine Sondergenehmigung bekommen hatte, Holmes ausnahmsweise Einblick zu gewähren, es war aber niemals so eine umfassende Genehmigung.“  
„Gehe davon aus, dass Mycroft seine Finger im Spiel hat und freue dich.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Damit war Lestrade aus dem Schneider, aber Sherlock war noch lange nicht rehabilitiert.   
John hatte nicht vor, dass einfach so fallen zu lassen. Aber erst musste er herausfinden, was der Inspektor auf dem Herzen hatte, denn die schlechte Laune hatte er bestimmt nicht, weil das Disziplinarverfahren kurz vor dem Aus war.

„Das ist aber nicht der Grund, dass du so aufgewühlt bist. Was ist sonst noch?“  
„Heute Nachmittag wurde eine Leiche in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht.“ Lestrade sah sehr bedrückt aus.  
„Wen hat man umgebracht?“  
„Nicht umgebracht.“ Der Inspektor trank einen Schluck und sah John an. „Kitty Riley hat diese Nacht Selbstmord begangen, indem sie eine Flasche Whiskey getrunken und eine Packung Schlaftabletten geschluckt hat. Vorher hat sie noch einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, dass sie nicht mit der Belastung leben kann, dass durch ihren Artikel zwei Menschen gestorben sind.“

Ungläubig sah John ihn an.  
„Das kann nicht sein!“, brach es aus ihm heraus. „Die Frau war nach unserem Besuch fix und fertig, aber sie war nicht Selbstmordgefährdet.“  
„Da hast du dich getäuscht. Ich bin stolz, wie erfolgreich unser nächtlicher Besuch war.“ Der sarkastische Ton war unüberhörbar.  
„Greg, das kann nicht sein. Ich glaub das nicht. Bist du sicher, dass man sie nicht ermordet hat?“   
Er bemerkte den erschrockenen Blick den ein weiterer Gast ihm zuwarf. Als dieser sich weit weg einen Sitzplatz suchte, ignorierte John ihn.  
Lestrade massierte seine Nasenwurzel.  
„Sicher kann ich mir nicht sein, denn ich bin leider nicht zum Tatort gerufen worden, um mir alles selbst anzuschauen. Was ich hören werde, wenn die Spurensicherung unsere DNA findet, will ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen.“  
„Wir hatten gestern kurzfristig einen Termin bei ihr, weil du über ihre Beweise gegen Holmes sprechen wolltest. Du kannst auch sagen, dass sie das Gespräch emotional aufgewühlt hat, weil sie gemerkt hat, dass sie einem Betrüger aufgesessen ist. Aber glaubst du, dass bei einem Selbstmord die Spurensicherung so gründlich ist?“  
„Vermutlich nicht, da habe ich hoffentlich Glück.“  
John dachte nach. ‚Was hätte Sherlock an meiner Stelle getan, wie hätte dieser sich verhalten? ’  
„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass ich mir die Leiche ansehen kann?“   
Lestrade seufzte. „Nur weil das Disziplinarverfahren in den nächsten Tagen eingestellt wird, heißt es nicht, dass ich mich in die Fälle meiner Kollegen einmischen kann. Ich muss vorsichtig sein, ich stehe unter Beobachtung.“  
„Heißt das ja oder heißt das nein?“   
„Das heißt, ich habe keine Ahnung und muss einige Telefongespräche führen.“ Lestrade starrte einen Moment ins Nirgendwo. „Ich habe auch eine Idee, wen ich dafür anrufen muss. Bitte entschuldige mich.“  
Er stand auf und verließ das Café.  
John lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor seine Brust und wartete, bis Lestrade zurückkam und sich wieder hinsetzte.  
„Wir können unseren Kaffee in Ruhe austrinken. Ich habe erreicht, dass wir um acht einen Termin in der Pathologie haben und du dir die Leiche ansehen darfst, aber nicht mehr. Doktor Bashir war mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig und wird die ganze Zeit dabei sein. Mehr ist nicht drin.“  
Das war mehr, als John erhofft hatte.  
„Sherlock wäre unzufrieden, aber ich weiß, dass ich als Außenstehender nicht viel erwarten kann. Danke.“  
„Nicht dafür, ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie sich unseretwegen umgebracht hat.“  
John legte seine Hand beruhigend auf Lestrades Unterarm. „Das ist nicht der Fall.“

Nach einem gemeinsamen Abendessen, wo sie über Politik, Fußball und andere unverfängliche Dinge sprachen, fuhren sie mit der Bakerloo Line zur Pathologie, die auf der anderen Seite der Themse lag und wurden um Punkt acht Uhr von Doktor Bashir hereingelassen.  
Er war ein kleiner, schlanker Mann, der einen blütenweißen Kittel trug. Er schüttelte erst Lestrade, dann John die Hand.   
„Hallo, kommen Sie rein. Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet.“

John musste sich umziehen, bekam Handschuhe gestellt und ging in den Untersuchungsraum, während Lestrade vor der Tür warten musste.   
Dann stand er vor einem Tisch, der mit einem Tuch bedeckt war.  
Schwungvoll riss Doktor Bashir das Tuch herab.  
„Hier ist sie, die Selbstmörderin, habe selten so einen eindeutigen Fall gehabt. 2,8 Promille Alkohol im Blut, dazu ein Schlafmittelmix. Im Magen habe ich noch einige halbverdaute Tabletten gefunden.“  
Der Tod stand Kitty Riley nicht gut. Ihre roten Haare wirkten strähnig und ungepflegt, ihr Gesicht war verzerrt und aufgequollen. Ihre Muttermale leuchteten dunkel auf der fahlweißen Haut . Dabei konnte man immer noch sehr deutlich erkennen, dass sie geweint hatte.   
Das deutete auf einen Selbstmord hin.  
John verwunderte, dass sie nicht geschminkt war, denn als die die Wohnung verlassen hatten, da war sie es noch.   
„Hatte sie Schmuck getragen, als sie eingeliefert wurde?“, war Johns nächste Frage.  
Doktor Bashir blickte auf seine Unterlagen. „Nein, nichts.“  
Dabei erinnerte John sich deutlich, dass sie Ohrringe und einen Ring am Mittelfinger getragen hatte.  
Es schien, dass sie sich bettfertig gemacht hatte und dann die Tabletten geschluckt hatte.  
Nicht typisch für einen spontanen Selbstmord.

Ihr Brustraum und Magen war mit einem T-Schnitt geöffnet worden und anschließend vernäht worden.  
„Ist Ihnen sonst etwas Besonderes aufgefallen?“, fragte John den Rechtsmediziner.  
Der nahm ein Klemmbrett und blätterte durch seine Notizen. „Keine Schwangerschaft, die inneren Organe im normalen Zustand, verquollene Augen, als ob sie stundenlang geweint hätte. Im Blut war Alkohol und verschiedene schlaffördernde Mittel, die genaue Analyse steht noch aus, aber nach dem Mageninhalt hat sie vier unterschiedliche Hypnotiken genommen, was einen interessanten Cocktail ergibt. Druckstellen an den Oberarmen, ein Hämatom am Oberschenkel, ich vermute, dass es eine Schreibtischkannte war und das war es.“  
„Danke!“  
John beugte sich über die Leiche und begutachtete Millimeter für Millimeter ihre Haut. Aber er fand nichts, dass darauf deutete, dass sie dazu gezwungen worden war, die Tabletten zu schlucken.  
Nur wie Dr. Bashir schon sagte, die Druckstellen an den Oberarmen – die zu undefiniert waren, als dass man davon sagen könnte, dass jemand Kitty Riley festgehalten hätte. Das Hämatom am Oberschenkel war zwei bis drei Tage alt und nicht relevant.

Doch er gab nicht auf und untersuchte noch ein zweites Mal jede Stelle an ihrem Körper.  
Als er sich erneut ihre Finger ansah, bemerkte er wieder die ungepflegten Fingernägel – doch unter dem Nagel des Zeigefingers war kein Dreck mehr. Vielleicht hatte sie die Nägel sauber gemacht, bevor sie ins Bett gegangen ist, aber irgendwie bezweifelte John es.  
„Haben Sie die Nägel untersucht?“  
„Ja, ungepflegt, aber sehr sauber.“  
Das weckte Johns Verdacht. Er sah sich die Fingerspitzen genauer an und beim kleinen Finger an der linken Hand wurde er fündig.  
„Doktor Bashir, schauen Sie sich das einmal an.“  
Der Rechtsmediziner warf nur einen Blick auf den Punkt und fluchte. „So eine Scheiße, das habe ich übersehen. Aber wie ist das passiert?“  
„Sherlock wäre sich sicher, aber ich vermute, dass sie schon im Bett lag, als bei ihr eingebrochen wurde und man sie mit der Bettdecke festgehalten hat. Deswegen die undefinierbaren Druckstellen am Oberarm. Eine zweite Person hat ihre Hand genommen und ihr eine Spritze ins Nagelbett gesetzt.“  
„Vermutlich ein Betäubungsmittel und als es anfing zu wirken hat man ihr den Alkohol und die Tabletten eingeflößt. Damit ist es Mord“, vervollständigte Doktor Bashir seine Ausführung. „Gut, dass ich noch keinen Bericht geschrieben habe. Ich werde das Gewebe im Finger untersuchen, ob dort eine Konzentration von Fremdstoffen vorhanden ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Untersuchung positiv verläuft.“  
John trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den Beweis zu finden, dass es ein Mord war. Sherlock hätte zwar mokiert, dass er für so etwas so Offensichtliches sehr lange gebraucht hatte, aber das war ihm egal.  
Stellte sich nur die Frage, wer sie aus welchem Grund umgebracht hatte.   
„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Dr. Watson. Richten Sie bitte Inspektor Lestrade aus, dass er immer noch einen Gefallen bei mir gut hat. Das gleiche gilt auch für Sie.“  
John wusste, dass dies eine einmalige Gelegenheit war, Einblick in Sherlocks Obduktionsbericht zu bekommen.  
John hatte plötzlich wieder einen Kloß im Hals. Er schluckte, schluckte noch einmal. Dann schaffte er es, seine Frage auszusprechen.  
„Wie Sie wissen, war ich mit Sherlock Holmes befreundet, kann ich einmal einen Blick…“  
John stoppte, weil Dr. Bashir abwehrend die Hände hob. „Es tut mir leid, Inspektor Lestrade hat mich auch schon gefragt, aber er ist nicht hier obduziert worden, deswegen kann ich Ihnen keine Informationen geben.“  
„Wissen Sie, wo er obduziert wurde?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich bekommen wir alle Leichen, aber sein Fall ist ja etwas Besonderes gewesen. Gibt es noch einen anderen Bericht, der Sie interessiert?“  
„Richard Brooks.“ John sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Der Name sagt mir gar nichts, Moment.“ Doktor Bashir ging zu dem Computer, der am Fenster stand und tippte etwas ein. „Ja, auch ein Selbstmord. Kommen Sie, hier können Sie es sich ungestört ansehen.“  
John kam näher und nach einer auffordernden Geste von Dr. Bashir setzte er sich hin und scrollte sich durch den Bericht. Er fand alles. Zuerst Bilder vom Tatort. Dann einige Fotos von der Leiche – aus verschiedenen Perspektiven. Weitere Aufnahmen von der Tatwaffe und dann Bilder vom Kopf. Detailaufnahmen in ihrer blutigen Schönheit.   
Der Bericht beschäftigte sich ausführlich mit dem Einschlagswinkel und der Berechnung, ob es Selbstmord oder Mord war und kam zu der Ansicht, dass Moriarty nicht von Sherlock getötet worden war, sondern Selbstmord begangen hatte.  
Für John war es wichtig, dass der Mann wirklich tot war.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis John sich durch den Bericht gearbeitet hatte.   
„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir Einblick gewährt haben.“  
„Gern geschehen.“  
John stand auf.  
Er war sehr mit sich zufrieden, weil er Kittys Tod eindeutig als Mord nachgewiesen hatte und erleichtert, weil er jetzt sicher wusste, dass Moriarty tot war.  
Doch das wog nicht dagegen auf, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, was wirklich auf dem Dach passiert war und wie Moriarty Sherlock dazu bringen konnte, sich selbst zu töten. Wenn er denn wirklich Tod war.

Nachdenklich verließ er den Untersuchungsraum und wurde an der Tür von Lestrade abgefangen.  
„Du warst lange da drin. Warst du erfolgreich?“  
„Ja, aber beinahe hätte ich es übersehen“, gab John zu. „Es war Mord, man hat sie im Schlaf überrascht und ihr ein Mittel unter einem Fingernagel gespritzt, danach konnte man ihr den Alkohol und die Tabletten einflößen. Wahrscheinlich ist die Substanz fast identisch mit dem Schlafmittelcocktail, dass es bei der Blutuntersuchung nicht aufgefallen wäre.“  
Lestrade wirkte, als ob ihm ein Gewicht von den Schultern genommen wurde  
„Hast du eine Idee, wer sie umgebracht hat?“  
„Bin ich Sherlock Holmes?“ John zog die Handschuhe aus und warf sie in einen Mülleimer. „Mycroft hat mich gewarnt, dass Moriarty tot ist, aber seine Organisation auch ohne ihn funktioniert. Vielleicht wollte man sie davon abhalten, etwas zu erzählen.“  
„Aber wieso erst nachdem sie mit uns gesprochen hat?“  
„Ich habe noch nicht die geringste Ahnung. Wir hatten letzte Nacht unsere Verfolger abgehängt, bevor wir zu ihrer Wohnung gefahren sind. Daran kann es nicht liegen. Jetzt entschuldige mich.“  
John betrat die Umkleidekabine, entledigte sich der Arbeitskleidung und ging kurz unter die Dusche. 

Währenddessen hatte er Zeit zum Überlegen.  
Es gab eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit, warum man Kitty Riley nach ihrem Besuch umgebracht hatte: Sie war beobachtet worden und dadurch, dass Lestrade und er in ihre Wohnung eingebrochen waren und dort mehrere Stunden auf sie gewartet hatten, fiel der Besuch ihren Beobachtern erst auf, als sie aus der Wohnung gingen. Aber wenn sie so viel wusste, warum hatte man sie erst dann und nicht vorher getötet?

John wusch sich schnell und gründlich, genauso wenig Zeit nahm er sich fürs Abtrocknen   
Er zog sich an und verließ die Umkleidekabine. 

„Sie war Moriartys Freundin und deswegen hat man sie nicht sofort umgebracht oder was denkst du?“ Lestrade sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Vielleicht wollten sie damit Moriarty Respekt zollen.“  
„Genau das“, stimmte John ihm zu. „Solange sie sich bedeckt hielt, war sie sicher, aber nachdem wir sie besucht hatten, war sie eine Gefahr und musste beseitigt werden. Fragt sich nur, was sie wusste.“  
„Die Adresse von Moriartys Wohnung? Etwas was wir vergessen haben zu fragen?“ Lestrade seufzte. „Ich befürchte, dass es letzteres ist.“  
„Hast du schon einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für die Wohnung?“  
„Schön wär’s. Erstens ist es nicht mein Fall, zweitens habe ich herausgefunden, dass es überhaupt keinen Fall dazu gibt, weil sowohl Sherlock als auch Moriarty tot sind und man entschieden hat, dass Sherlock sich alles eingebildet hat und den Fall deswegen geschlossen hat. Mein Disziplinarverfahren hat einen Vorteil ...“  
„Welchen?“  
„Dass alle Beteiligten realisieren, dass Sherlock zu gut war, um ein Betrüger zu sein. Obwohl jetzt der Beweis vorliegt, dass ich ordnungsgemäß gehandelt habe, wird auch noch die restlichen Fälle, die ich mit Sherlocks Hilfe gelöst habe, untersuchen und danach im Abschlussbericht feststellen, dass er kein Hochstapler war.“  
„Damit wird man ihn rehabilitieren?“  
„So ungefähr.“  
Der Gedanke, dass er nichts mehr machen konnte und alles sich von selbst regeln würde, war eigentlich eine Erleichterung. Aber es hinterließ in John eine gewisse Leere.

Er verließ das Gebäude, blickte auf den kleinen Vorplatz, auf dem nur wenige Menschen unterwegs waren, und atmete tief ein. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen mit seinem Leben? Nach Sherlocks Tod war alles so grau und langweilig, einzig der Gedanke, ihn rehabilitieren zu können, hatte ein ganz klein wenig Farbe in sein Leben gebracht.

„Auch wenn Sherlocks Rehabilitation geklärt ist, gibt es für uns noch viel zu tun.“  
„Uns?“ John versuchte, nicht zu optimistisch zu sein.   
„Ja, uns. Donovan und Andersen sind gute Polizisten, aber schaffen es nicht, über ihren Tellerrand zu schauen. Du dagegen hast durch deine Arbeit mit Sherlock reichlich Erfahrung und wenn ich herausfinden will, wer Kitty getötet hat, brauche ich jede Hilfe.“  
„Uhm, danke. Und wie geht es weiter?“   
„Ich versuche Kittys Fall zu bekommen, dann sehen wir uns Moriartys Wohnung an, oder das, was davon übrig geblieben ist. Wer auch immer Kitty umgebracht hat, wird sie spätestens in der letzten Nacht durchsucht haben.“  
„Du willst heute nichts mehr unternehmen?“ John ging die langgezogene Treppe zur Lambeth Straße hinab. Weiter vorne war die Bußhaltestelle.  
„Da wir entdeckt haben, dass Kitty umgebracht worden ist, kann mir mein Chef den Fall schlecht verweigern. Wieso sollte ich jetzt etwas Illegales machen, wenn ich mir morgen ganz legal einen Durchsuchungsbefehl besorgen kann. Zudem habe ich letzte Nacht viel zu wenig Schlaf bekommen, ich will jetzt nur noch ein Bier und mein Bett. Das Bier können wir gemeinsam trinken, ich kenne hier einen netten Pub.“ Lestrade war stehen geblieben und sah John fragend an.  
Nach einem Moment des Überlegens stimmte er zu. „Gerne – ich müsste eigentlich den Kühlschrank aufräumen, Sherlocks letztes Experiment wird lebendig, aber das kann noch warten.“ Der Gedanke dies einfach so wegzuschmeißen, lag ihm wie Blei im Magen, aber eine Schimmelkolonie, die kurz davor war, auszuwandern, wollte er auch nicht im Kühlschrank haben.

Ein Passant kam ihnen entgegen, in der Ferne war Straßenlärm zu hören und ein leichter Wind fuhr durch die Blätter der Bäume. Es war ein fast idyllischer Sommertag, der nur dazu einlud, sich mit einem Bier gemütlich hinzusetzten, trotzdem hatte John auf einmal das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.   
Er blickte sich suchend um, doch zuerst konnte er nichts erkennen. Er merkte aber, dass der Inspektor genau so angespannt war.

Als er auf Lestrades Brust einen roten Flecken zucken sah, reagierte er sofort.   
Er warf sich auf Lestrade und riss ihn zu Boden. Dabei schrie er „Runter!“  
An dem Moment hörte er auch, wie ein Schuss abgefeuert wurde, dann sackte ein Passant, der die Treppe hochging – sich den Magen haltend – zu Boden.  
John konnte die roten Flecken auf dessen Hand sehen und wusste, dass er getroffen worden war.

Weitere Schüsse ertönten. John blickte sich um und sah, dass Lestrade auf einen SUV feuerte, der mit aufheulendem Motor wegfuhr.  
John richtete sich auf, lief zu dem Verletzten und hockte sich nieder.  
„Bleiben Sie ganz still liegen. Ich bin Arzt und werde ihnen helfen.“  
Der Mann nickte nur.  
Routiniert untersuchte John ihn. Der Verletzte war etwa fünfzig Jahre alt und hatte eine sportliche Figur. Schon auf dem ersten Blick erkannte John, dass er zu stark blutete, als dass es nur eine harmlose Verletzung sein konnte. Er musste sie stoppen, damit der Mann eine Chance hatte.

John zog sein Hemd aus und knuddelte es zusammen.  
„Hören Sie, Sie bluten stark und das muss gestoppt werden. Dafür werde ich das Hemd auf die Wunde pressen. Wenn ich jetzt sage, dann müssen Sie zulassen, dass ich ihre Hände zur Seite schiebe. Haben Sie das verstanden?“  
Der Mann nickte. „Ja, ich ...“ er hustete und seine Lippen waren blutig.  
John drückte seine Hand. „Das schaffen wir. Und jetzt!“  
Es war nicht die erste Schusswunde die John sah, deswegen wusste er sofort, dass man ein großes Kaliber verwendet hatte, das dem Mann praktisch die Innereien zerfetzt hatte.  
Nur eine, maximal zwei Sekunden hatte es gedauert, bis Johns Hände auf der Wunde lagen und er presste fest zu, um die Blutung zu stillen.  
Doch sein Hemd färbte sich viel zu schnell rot.  
„Ich bin bei Ihnen und gleich kommt der Notarzt, der die richtige Ausrüstung hat, bleiben Sie ganz ruhig.“ Dabei war es eine Lüge. John konnte zusehen, wie das Leben aus dem Mann wich. Er redete weiter auf ihn ein, damit er merkte, dass er nicht allein war.  
Er starb, noch bevor der Notarzt kam.

Fassungslos starrte John auf den Toten, von dem er noch nicht einmal den Namen wusste.

„John!“ Das war Lestrade, der ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte.  
Schwerfällig stand er auf und sah den Inspektor an. „Lass gut sein, es ist nicht der erste Patient, der unter meinen Händen stirbt. Nur dachte ich, dass ich Zustände wie in Afghanistan schon lange hinter mir gelassen hätte.“  
Er blickte an sich hinab. Nicht nur seine Hände, auch seine Jeans war blutig.   
Es klebte das Blut eines unschuldigen Mannes an ihn.  
Ein Mann, der einen Ehering trug. 

Müde schloss John die Haustür auf. Es war spät geworden, er hatte noch eine ausführliche Befragung durch Inspektor Dimmock über sich ergehen lassen müssen, erst dann konnte er nach Hause.  
Jetzt wollte er nur noch unter die Dusche, das restliche Blut von dem Toten seinem Körper schrubben und dann ins Bett. Er musste am nächsten Tag arbeiten und brauchte den Schlaf ganz dringend.

Doch als er im Bett lag, konnte er lange nicht schlafen.   
In der Nacht wachte er von Alpträumen geplagt auf. Hatte John gedacht, dass es nichts schlimmeres gab, als immer wieder zuzusehen, dass Sherlock sich von einem Dach, einer Düne oder irgendetwas anderem hohen stürzte, so wurde er in diesem Traum eines besseren belehrt.  
Er träumte davon, dass Sherlock unter seinen Händen verblutete.

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker in seinem Handy klingelte, war John schon lange wach und war froh, endlich aufstehen zu können.

Er machte sich fertig für die Arbeit und verließ pünktlich die Wohnung , da fand er auf den Stufen ein Paket mit einer Notiz von Mrs. Hudson, dass sie extra für ihn und seine Kollegen gebacken hatte.  
John nahm es mit.

Es war einer der Tage, wo John froh war, dass er in Sarahs Praxis nur normale Patienten behandelte.  
Einen Notfall wäre in seinen Händen nicht gut aufgehoben gewesen, aber der Junge, der vom Fahrrad gefallen war und sich viel Haut abgeschrammt hatte, der junge Mann, dessen Piercing sich entzündet hatte und das Kind, das auf die Herdplatte gefasst hatte, konnte er routiniert behandeln. Er nahm sich die Zeit, das Kind zu trösten und hatte bis zur Mittagspause erst ein gutes Dutzend Patienten behandelt.

Den Kuchen stellte er im Pausenraum ab und wollte sich mit einer Tasse Tee in sein Büro verziehen, als Sarah ihn abfing.  
An ihrer Miene erkannte er, dass er keine Chance hatte, ihr auszuweichen.  
So lud er sie auf ein Stück Kuchen ein und machte sich darauf gefasst, von ihr ausgefragt zu werden.   
Das tat sie aber nicht, sondern erzählte ihm, was es in den letzten beiden Wochen in der Praxis passiert war. 

Als sie dann fragte: „Wie geht es dir?“, da schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Nicht gut. Ich schlafe schlecht und gestern Abend hat jemand ein Attentat auf Inspektor Lestrade verübt.“  
„Oh mein Gott!“ Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Was war los?“  
„Ihm ist nichts passiert, aber ein Passant wurde angeschossen und ist unter meinen Händen gestorben, ich konnte ihm nicht helfen.“  
Er blickte auf seine Finger. Sie zitterten überhaupt nicht, auch hatte er keine Schmerzen mehr im Bein. „Ansonsten geht es mir besser.“  
„Wie gehst du mit Sherlocks Tod um?“  
John atmete tief ein. Jetzt kamen die Fragen.  
„Schlecht. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er Selbstmord begangen hat.“  
„Stimmt, besonders wo er kein Hochstapler ist.“  
Überrascht sah er sie an.   
Sahra lächelte.   
„Jeder, der ihn gekannt hat, konnte vieles behaupten. Dass er arrogant war, dass er überheblich, sozial inkompetent und vieles mehr war, aber zu behaupten, dass er ein Hochstapler war, der Fälle manipuliert hat, ist eine Lüge. Und deswegen kann ich dich verstehen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass er irgendwann sterben würde, weil er sich mit dem falschen Fall beschäftigt hatte und man ihm deswegen ermordet hätte, aber so …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das passt nicht zu ihm.“   
Sie legte ihre Hand tröstend auf seinen linken Unterarm.  
John schluckte und schaffte es, ruhig zu bleiben.  
Nach einem Moment legte er seine rechte Hand die ihre und streichelte sie leicht.  
„Danke.“  
„Wofür sind denn sonst Freunde da.“  
Ihr warmes Lächeln wärmte auch ihn.

Das Gespräch hatte John gut getan. Besser als das mit seiner Therapeutin, die Sherlock nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Der restliche Arbeitstag ging schnell vorbei und als er nach Feierabend noch keine Nachricht von Lestrade hatte, rief er ihn an.  
John erfuhr, dass es bei Scotland Yard rund ging, weil Lestrade mit seiner Hilfe herausgefunden hatte, dass Kitty Riley ermordet worden war und dass der Inspektor deswegen Ärger mit seinem Vorgesetzten hatte.  
Nach einem mysteriösen Anruf hatte man ihm trotzdem den Fall zugetragen und Lestrade hatte den Durchsuchungsbefehl für Moriartys Wohnung erhalten und war auf den Weg dorthin.

Jim Moriartys, besser gesagt, Richard Brooks Wohnung, lag in einem etwas herunter gekommenen Straßenzug an der Themse. Der Wind stand so, dass man den Fluss gut riechen konnte.  
Das Haus selbst hatte auch schon bessere Jahre gesehen, die Wände waren mit Graffiti besprüht und die Tür war rostig.  
Doch in dem Moment, wo man den Hausflur betrat, merkte man, dass die Anwohner sich um das Haus kümmerten, die Wände waren frisch gestrichen und die Böden geputzt.  
Moriartys Wohnung war unter dem Dach und es gab keinen Aufzug.

John atmete nur geringfügig schneller als er im sechsten Stock ankam. Dort wurde ihm von einem Beamten in Uniform zunächst der Durchgang ins Dachgeschoss verwehrt.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und Sally Donovan kam zu ihm.  
Sie sagte kein Ton, sondern ließ ihn einfach durch.   
Die Tür stand offen und John ging hinein. Es war eine kleine Wohnung mit einem Wohn-Schlaf-Esszimmer, einer winzigen Küche und einem Bad.  
Sie war nur nicht mehr so ordentlich, wie Moriarty sie verlassen hatte.  
Irgendjemand hatte die Zimmer durchwühlt und dabei keine Rücksicht auf die Einrichtung genommen.  
Lestrade stand mitten im großen Zimmer und sah zu, wie die Spurensicherung – in weißen Schutzanzügen - den Bettrahmen abpuderte.

„Du hattest Recht, John. Hier war jemand sehr gründlich. Für uns hat man nicht viel übrig gelassen. Magst du dich noch umsehen? vielleicht fällt dir etwas auf.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich besser bin, als deine Fachleute.“ Trotzdem blickte John sich um.  
Die Einrichtung war einfach und billig. Das einzige Wertvolle waren die Bücher, die ursprünglich in einem Regal gestanden hatten.  
Die Einbrecher hatten sie quer durch den ganzen Raum verteilt.  
Es waren Bücher, wie man sie bei einem Schauspieler erwartete. Biographien von berühmten Stars, Regisseuren und Autoren, dazu Handbücher über Erfolgreiches Vorsprechen, Grundlagen der Schauspielkunst und vieles mehr.  
Dazu noch einige Shakespeare Romane, ‚Harry Potter’ und ‚Der Herr der Ringe’ – alles was Richard Brooks lesen würde, aber niemals James Moriarty.

Ein Buch weckte Johns Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein fast DINA3 großer Bildband über Marilyn Monroe, der aufgeschlagen neben dem Bett lag.  
Es wirkte nicht, als ob die Einbrecher es durchgeblättert hätten, sondern mehr als ob Moriarty im Bett gelegen hatte und die Bilder betrachtet hatte.  
„Greg?“ John deutete auf das Buch. „Wenn er irgendetwas versteckt hat, dann ist es in diesem Fotoband.“  
„Matt?“, Einer der Männer in den weißen Anzügen folgte Lestrades Ruf und blätterte mit seinen behandschuhten Händen bis zum Ende des Bildbandes. Doch da war nichts.  
„Was ist weiter vorne?“, wollte John wissen.  
Der Mann zuckte mit den Achseln und schlug das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf, aber als er weiter blättern wollte, ging es nicht, weil die Seiten verklebt waren.

Unwillkürlich hielt John den Atem an. 

Vorsichtig hob Matt die Seiten hoch und John konnte sehen, dass in den Blättern ein Loch geschnitten worden war. Groß genug für ein I-Pad, das freigelegt wurde.  
„Bingo! Soviel zum Thema, dass es in dieser Wohnung nichts Wichtiges gibt.“ Lestrade grinste zufrieden. „Matt, schalte es ein“  
„Wie Sie wünschen, Boss.“ Er drückte auf den Knopf. Es erschien ein hellgrauer Bildschirm, sechs Kästchen und eine Tastatur.  
“Es ist Passwortgeschützt”, stellte Lestrade das Offensichtliche fest. “Das Passwort werden hoffentlich die Experten herausfinden. Und wenn wir jetzt noch einen Hinweis finden, wer Kitty Riley umgebracht hat, dann ist der Tag perfekt. John, hast du noch Ideen, Vorschläge?”  
Er sah sich noch einmal in der Wohnung um und schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, ich wüsste nicht, wo wir etwas finden könnten. Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu besprechen? Hat man herausgefunden, wer gestern versucht hat, uns umzubringen und stattdessen einen Zivilisten erwischt hat?“  
„Nein, da wir noch nicht einmal ein Phantombild haben, kann Dimmock nur mit der vagen Beschreibung des Fluchtautos und den Patronen arbeiten. Ohne einen Mann wie Sherlock werden die Ermittlungen ins Leere laufen.“  
„Ich habe das schon befürchtet.“ John fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Der Mann war unter seinen Händen gestorben. Dazu bestand noch eine große Chance, dass der Attentäter früher oder später wieder zuschlagen würde. Er wollte nicht, dass noch einer seiner Freunde starb. John seufzte.  
Er vermisste Sherlock so sehr. Vielleicht hatte John deswegen immer wieder das Gefühl, dass er noch leben würde.  
Aber damit kamen sie nicht weiter.   
John schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, konzentrierte sich auf Lestrade und kam auf das Thema zurück.  
„Hilft es etwas, wenn ich sage, dass es wahrscheinlich Moriartys Organisation war, die für das Attentat verantwortlich war? Genauso wie sie Kittty umgebracht haben.“  
„Das vermute ich auch, aber das werde ich meinem Chef erst erzählen, wenn ich Beweise habe. Er glaubt nämlich immer noch, dass Moriarty ein Hirngespinst von Sherlock war.“  
John starrte Lestrade einen Moment ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Entweder war der Chefinspektor wirklich so dumm, wie Sherlock immer glaubte, oder er war kräftig geschmiert worden, um das zu glauben. Zweites würde er irgendwann in naher Zukunft recherchieren – ohne Lestrade zu informieren.   
„Dann mache ich mich jetzt auf den Heimweg. Es wartet noch Hausarbeit auf mich.“   
„Die Kolonien im Kühlschrank?“, stellte der Inspektor mehr fest, als das er fragte.  
„Yupp, sie haben einen Auswanderungsantrag gestellt.“  
„Dann werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten. Ich rufe dich an, wenn wir etwas herausgefunden haben. Ich schulde dir etwas für deinen Tipp.“  
„Ich wüsste auch etwas.“ John zögerte, er hatte fast schon Angst, dass Lestrade den Wunsch erfüllen konnte.  
„Was ist es?“  
„Sherlocks Obduktionsbericht.“ John schluckte, schluckte noch einmal.   
„Komm mit.“ Lestrade führte ihn aus der Wohnung hinaus und ein Stück die Treppe hinab. Dort nötigte er John dazu, sich auf die Stufe zu setzen und legte seine Hand auf Johns linke Schulter. „Bist du ganz sicher, dass du den Bericht auch lesen willst? Molly Hooper hat die Obduktion durchgefühlt und was sie geschrieben hat ist sachlich und sehr detailliert.“  
„Ich ...“ John schluckte. Es viel schwer seine Gedanken zu artikulieren. „Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass Sherlock lebt. Dass ich nur nach Hause kommen muss und dass er dort sitzt, auf seiner Geige spielt und auf mich wartet. Ich brauche den Bericht, damit ich nicht nur weiß, sondern auch glaube, dass er Tod ist.“  
„Du hast ihn doch gesehen, nachdem er gesprungen ist. Warum zweifelst du noch?“  
„Weil ...“ John stockte, barg den Kopf in seinen Händen. „Ich bin kurz vorher von einem Fahrradfahrer umgefahren worden, hatte eine Kopfverletzung und habe Sherlocks Handgelenk vielleicht zwei Sekunden zum Pulsmessen berühren können. Deswegen traue ich meinen eigenen Sinnen überhaupt nicht. Ich hoffe, dass es einer seiner perfiden Pläne ist, weil er untertauchen musste, aber ich weiß nicht, warum er es tut. Und warum er mir das antut. Die Ungewissheit macht mich fertig.“   
Er blinzelte, aber seine Augen produzierte zu viel Flüssigkeit. Resolut wischte er mit seinem Arm über das Gesicht. Er kam nicht dazu, sich ein Taschentuch zu nehmen, weil Lestrade ihn in den Arm nahm und kurz drückte.  
„Gott, John. Ich kann dich verstehen. Wenn du magst, mach ich jetzt Feierabend, fahr ins Büro und bringe dir den Bericht.“  
„Morgen reicht. Heute muss ich endlich den Kühlschrank sauber machen und das schaffe ich nicht, wenn ich über den Obduktionsbericht grübele.“ Auch in seinen eigenen Ohren hörte es sich wie eine lahme Ausrede an.  
„Ist es wirklich der Kühlschrank?“  
John schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, auf der einen Seite will ich Gewissheit haben, aber auf der anderen Seite will ich weiter glauben, dass er noch leben könnte.“  
Was seine Therapeutin dazu sagen würde, konnte John sich lebhaft vorstellen. Er hatte aber nicht vor, es ihr zu erzählen.  
„Ich besuche dich morgen nach der Arbeit und bringe dir den Bericht mit. Ist das in Ordnung?“  
„Es muss in Ordnung sein. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte.“  
Fluchtartig befreite John sich aus der Umarmung, lief die Treppe runter, verließ das Haus und rannte weiter dabei nahm er keine Rücksicht auf den Verkehr und verursachte mehr als nur eine Vollbremsung eines Autos. Aber es war egal.   
Genauso, wie die Tränen, die seinem Gesicht herunter rannen.  
Er blieb erst stehen, als er keine Luft mehr bekam. 

Schweratmend blieb John stehen und stütze sich an einer Hauswand ab.   
Als er wieder Luft bekam, sah er sich um. Er hatte eine beachtliche Strecke   
Er befand sich in der Nähe vom Friedhof.   
Wie idiotisch hatte er sich gerade verhalten? Er hatte mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt, dass ihm nichts passiert war.   
Langsam ging er zur Baker Street. Es war noch früh genug, dass er sich wirklich um den verdammten Kühlschrank kümmern konnte.

Zu Hause begrüßte er kurz Mrs. Hudson, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer.  
Wieder hatte John das Gefühl, dass Sherlock da war und wieder war alles leer.

Nachdem John sich geduscht und einen Tee getrunken hatte, räumte er den Kühlschrank auf und entsorgte alle Experimente von Sherlock.  
Wo er schon einmal dabei war, räumte er auch die Küche auf und putzte sie, bis sie fast schon klinisch rein war.  
Danach erinnerte in dem Raum nichts mehr an Sherlock und es fühlte sich so falsch an.   
John hoffte aber, dass dies und der Obduktionsbericht ihn dazu bringen würden, endlich zu akzeptieren, dass Sherlock wirklich gestorben war. Er musste aufhören zu hoffen, dass sein Freund nur untergetaucht war, ansonsten würde er keine Ruhe finden.

Am nächsten Morgen fiel es John schwer aufzustehen, nicht nur, dass er viel zu lange in seinem Sessel gesessen und Sherlocks Geige angestarrt hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch sehr schlecht geschlafen.

Da er dies nicht an seinen Patienten auslassen konnte, holte er sich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit einen Kaffee, um halbwegs wach zu werden.  
Sarah und seine Kollegen waren wieder gnädig zu ihm und er bekam nur unkomplizierte Patienten.

Nach Feierabend ging John zu Tesco einkaufen, bevor er nach Hause fuhr. Er hatte noch Zeit, den Kühlschrank zu füllen, als Lestrade klingelte.  
Mrs. Hudson machte ihm auf und John hörte, wie er die Treppe hoch kam.  
„Komm in die Küche, hier ist es aufgeräumt!“, rief er ihm zu.  
„Wie du wünschst.“ Lestrade betrat en Raum und hielt eine dünne Mappe in seinen Händen.  
Das konnte nur der Obduktionsbericht sein.   
John versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren, merkte aber, dass er ihn anstarrte.  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, fragte er, um sich abzulenken.  
Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und schob die Mappe zu John.  
„Setz’ dich und les den Bericht!“, war seine Anweisung.  
John folgte ihr und setzte sich hin. Aber als die Mappe vor ihm lag, zögerte er einen Moment, atmete tief durch, dann schlug er sie auf.

Auf der ersten Seite standen Name, Geburtstag, Todestag und der Name des Arztes, der die Obduktion durchgeführt hatte.  
Als John umblätterte, wurde er mit einem Bild konfrontiert, das von Sherlock gemacht wurde, als er leblos auf dem Bürgersteig lag. Er blutete, doch John war sich sicher, dass er in dem Moment noch gelebt hatte.  
Er blätterte weiter und sah Sherlocks Hand. John wusste genau, wie die langen, eleganten Finger die Geige hielten, wenn sein Freund spielte, wie er die Finger ineinander verschränkte, wenn er nachdachte, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit er Nachrichten in sein Samartphone tippte und wie ungeschickt sie waren, wenn es darum ging, etwas im Haushalt zu tun.  
Das Bild war echt. Es konnte keine Fälschung sein. Es war eine Detailaufnahme, die zeigte, dass sowohl der Mittelfinger, als auch der Ringfinger gebrochen war.  
John schluckte.  
Er blätterte weiter. Sah Aufnahmen von Sherlocks Körper und las Mollys wirklich detaillierte Beschreibung, was für Verletzungen er sich zugezogen hatte.  
Frakturen von Sprunggelenk, Knie, Beinen, Wirbelsäule und Becken. Die Platzwunde am Hinterkopf war trotz des Blutverlustes nur eine harmlose Verletzung gewesen.  
Zu den offensichtlichen kamen ein Milzriss und ein Riss der Aorta, die zum Tode geführt hatte.   
Jede Verletzung war mit einem Foto dokumentiert worden.   
Mollys Schlussfolgerung war, dass Sherlock innerhalb weniger Sekunden nach dem Aufprall gestorben war.   
Auf der letzten Seite bestätigte Molly ihre Untersuchung mit einer Unterschrift. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Blättern war diese Seite fleckig, als ob sie geweint hatte und Tränen auf das Papier getropft waren.

Molly hatte sich beim Fotografieren auf die Details von Sherlocks Verletzungen beschränkt und nicht ein einziges Bild gemacht, wo der gesamte Körper zu sehen war. John war froh darüber.   
Er betrachtete noch einmal das Foto von Sherlocks Hand, dann klappte er die Mappe zu. 

Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Geige lag.  
John strich über die Seiten des Instruments und zuckte zusammen, als er ihm einen disharmonischen Ton entlockte.  
Nie wieder würde Sherlock diesem Instrument die schönsten Töne entlocken.  
Nie wieder würde er durch das Geigenspiel mitten in der Nacht geweckt  
Nie wieder würde ihn eine liebliche Melodie in den Schlaf wiegen, wenn er von Alpträumen geplagt aufgewacht war.  
Nie wieder würde er beobachten, wie Sherlock das Instrument liebkoste.

„John?“ Lestrade hörte sich unsicher an.  
„Ich ...“, John blickte aus dem Fenster und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Glas. „Ich komme darüber weg. Hatte ja schon etwas Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Aber ich möchte jetzt allein sein.“  
„Dann geh ich jetzt. Ich melde mich, wenn ich weitere Ergebnisse habe.“  
John hörte, wie Lestrade den Obduktionsbericht nahm.  
Bevor er die Wohnung verließ rief John ihn zurück. „Greg?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich brauche Zeit und Ruhe. Ich werde mich melden, wenn ich soweit bin.“  
Einen Moment war Stille, dann seufzte Lestrade leise auf. „Ich kann dich verstehen. Aber ich bin nicht nur der Inspektor, sondern auch dein Freund. Wenn du nur ein Pint trinken willst, dann habe ich immer Zeit für dich.“  
„Danke. Pass du dafür auf dich auf. Dass der Attentäter beim ersten Mal einen Passanten getroffen hat, bedeutet nicht, dass er aufgibt.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Die Tür wurde leise ins Schloss gezogen und Lestrade ging die Treppe hinab.  
John sah noch zu, wie der Inspektor das Haus verließ, in sein Auto stieg und losfuhr.  
Dann drehte er sich um. 

In der Wohnung erinnerte viel zu viel an den lebenden Sherlock. John musste raus. Er nahm seine Jacke und ging zum Friedhof.  
Vor Sherlocks Grabstein blieb er lange stehen. Er dachte lange über seine Zukunft nach, wie er leben wollte und wie er nicht leben wollte.  
John sah ein, dass Sherlocks Rehabilitation auch ohne ihn geschehen würde. Es würde keinen großen Knall in den Zeitungen geben, bestenfalls eine Randnotiz, aber es würde geschehen. Dass Lestrade ihn um Hilfe in dem Fall gebeten hatte, würde sein Bedarf an Adrenalin decken, ihn aber immer wieder grübeln lassen, was Sherlock an seiner Stelle getan hatte.

John hatte nicht vor an Sherlocks Tod zu zerbrechen. Aber sein Freund hatte sein Leben so sehr bestimmt, dass er ständig an ihn erinnert wurde.

John fasste den Entschluss, dass er sich sich nur eine Beschäftigung suchen musste, die nichts mit irgendwelchen Kriminalfällen zu tun hatte, damit er die nächsten Wochen nicht zu viel grübelte und dann würde der Schmerz von selbst ein wenig abklingen.   
Das Leben würde danach weiter gehen. Irgendwie.

Als es dämmerte, machte er sich auf den Heimweg.  
Zu Hause angekommen, sah John sich im Wohnzimmer um. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viele Wanzen noch im Haus versteckt waren, das musste sich ändern. Ganz dringend.

Zuerst sprach er mit Mrs. Hudson und bekam von ihr nicht nur die Zustimmung, dass er die Wohnung renovieren konnte, sondern auch die Zusage, einen Teil der Materialkosten zu übernehmen.

Die nächste Aufgabe kostete John etwas mehr Überwindung. Es war nicht seine Art, Gefallen einzufordern und schon gar nicht für Dinge, die er getan hatte, weil er Arzt und Soldat gewesen war. Aber er wusste nicht, an wen er sich sonst wenden konnte.  
Nach kurzer Recherche fand er heraus, wer von den Männern aus seiner ehemaligen Einheit die notwendigen Spezialkenntnisse besaßen. Am liebsten würde er sich mit den Soldaten verabreden, die erst vor kurzem aus dem Krieg zurück gekehrt waren. Dementsprechend setzte er seine Prioritäten und griff zum Hörer.

Einige Telefonate später hatte John sein Wochenende verplant.

Samstagmorgen war es soweit.  
Mat und Steve rückten als erstes mit ihrer Spezialausrüstung an und untersuchten Millimeter für Millimeter die Wohnung.  
Ihre Ausbeute war groß.

In Sherlocks Schlafzimmer fanden sie drei Videokameras und fünf Abhörgeräte.  
In Johns Schlafzimmer gab es nur ein Abhörgerät.   
Dafür entdeckten sie im Badezimmer zwei Videokameras. Eine war in die Dusche gerichtet. John vermutete, dass dies das Werk von Irene Adler gewesen war.   
Im Wohnzimmer und in der Küche fanden die beiden zwei Dutzend verschiedene Abhöreinrichtungen und Matt schwor, dass anhand der Technik mindestens drei verschiedene Interessengruppen diese Instrumente eingebaut hatten. Das kreativste Versteck war eine Kamera in einem Einschussloch oberhalb des Sofas.  
Warum jemand ausgerechnet in der Geige ein Abhörgerät eingebaut hatte, konnte John nicht verstehen.   
Matt und Steve hatten noch nie eine Wohnung durchsucht, die so gründlich verwanzt worden war. Sie waren beeindruckt, stellten aber keine Fragen nach dem wer und wieso.

Anschließend statteten sie Mrs Hudson einen Besuch ab, um auch ihre Wohnung zu untersuchen.  
Bei ihr fanden sie drei Wanzen und bekamen von ihr Tee und Kuchen, bevor sie sich auf den Heimweg machten.  
John bekam in der Zwischenzeit von weitern Soldaten Unterstützung.  
James, Will, Carl und Steven halfen ihm, die Regale im Wohnzimmer leer zu räumen.  
Danach wurde sowohl im Wohnzimmer als auch in der Küche die alte Tapete abgerissen und neu tapeziert.

Mit dieser Arbeit waren John und die Jungs das restliche Wochenende beschäftigt. Mrs. Hudson bezahlte nicht nur Tapete und Farbe, sondern sorgte dafür, dass sie immer genügend zu essen hatten.

Als John Sonntagabend müde ins Bett fiel, hatte er endlich eine Wohnung, die nicht mehr verwanzt war und nicht mehr so viele Erinnerungen in ihm wach riefen.

Statt am Montag nach Dienstende zu seiner Therapeutin zu gehen, sagte John den Termin ab. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen und er musste alleine Sherlocks Tod überwinden.

Stattdessen sortierte John die Dinge aus, die sie am Wochenende einfach in Kisten geräumt hatten.  
Alles was nach einem Experiment von Sherlock aussah landete entweder im Müll oder wurde wieder in eine Kiste gepackt, die in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer geräumt wurde. In diesen Raum räumte er auch viele Fachbücher.   
Der Schädel erhielt jedoch einen Ehrenplatz auf dem Kaminsims, auch die Geige blieb im Wohnzimmer.

Es dauerte mehrere Tage, bis John alles sortiert hatte. Je mehr die Wohnung seinen Bedürfnissen anpasste, um so seltener hatte er das Gefühl, dass Sherlock nur mal eben weg war.   
Der Tod seines Freundes war wirklicher und realer geworden. Es tat aber immer noch weh.

Nebenbei organisierte er auch noch, dass sowohl die Haustür, als auch die Wohnungstür neue Sicherheitsschlösser eingebaut wurden, dazu half ihm Steve, das Wohnzimmer mit zwei neuen Kameras auszustatten, dass er von seinem Laptop aus überprüfen konnte, wer in seiner Abwesenheit versucht hatte, neue Abhöreinrichtungen zu installieren. Er kam sich zwar ein wenig seltsam vor, seine eigene Wohnung zu verwanzen, aber sah es als ein notwendiges Übel an, um Mycroft auszuschalten.

Am darauf folgenden Samstag hatte John zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche das Bedürfnis seine Mails abzurufen und zu erfahren, was sonst noch in der Welt vorgefallen war. Bisher war er zu beschäftigt mit der Arbeit und der Renovierung der Wohnung gewesen, um nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.  
Er hatte einige Mails zu seinem Blog bekommen, die er ignorierte; seine Schwester, Harry, hatte sich gemeldet und Lestrade hatte den Obduktionsbericht geschickt.   
John speicherte ihn, hatte aber kein Bedürfnis die Bilder noch einmal zu sehen. 

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zum ‚Battersea Dogs and Cats Home‘. Er hatte sich entschieden, einen Hund zu kaufen, um nicht mehr ganz so einsam zu sein. Das Tier würde zudem dafür sorgen, dass er genug Bewegung bekam.  
In dem Tierheim gab es viele Hunde, die einen neuen Besitzer suchten und eine junge Frau führte John an viele Käfige vorbei.  
Doch irgendwie schien kein Hund der richtige zu sein. Bis er an einem Käfig mit einem Mischling undefinierter Herkunft stehen blieb.  
Der Hund lag in der Ecke und schien tief und fest zu schlafen.   
„Das ist Gladstone“, klärte ihm die Mitarbeiterin auf. „Er ist etwa fünf Jahre alt, ein Mischling und ein Bullterrier gehört definitiv zu seinen Vorfahren. Ein idealer Hund für Berufstätige, weil er faul ist und keine Probleme hat, den ganzen Tag alleine zu verbringen. Aber wenn man einmal mit ihm unterwegs ist, dann kann er nicht genug bekommen. Sie müssen strenge Diät halten, weil sein Vorbesitzer – eine alte Dame – ihn sehr verwöhnt hat und er noch lange nicht sein Idealgewicht erreicht hat. Gladstone! Komm her!“  
John sah, dass das Tier die Ohren spitzte und hochblickte. „Gladstone, komm!“, lockte nun auch er und der Hund erhob sich. Er war alles, nur keine Schönheit. Dafür robust gebaut, mit ein wenig Übergewicht. Als er näher kam, sah John, dass er sanfte Augen hatte.  
„Er gefällt mir“, gab er zu. „Kann ich mit ihm spazieren gehen, um ihn kennen zu lernen?“

Zwei Stunden später hatte John Gladstone mehr oder weniger gekauft und sich nur noch eine Nacht Bedenkzeit ausgebeten, bevor er eine Zusage machen wollte.  
Eigentlich wusste er schon, dass er den Hund behalten wollte, er musste nur noch prüfen, dass Mrs. Hudson nichts gegen ein Haustier hatte. 

John fuhr mit der U-Bahn bis zur Station Baker Street. Das letzte Stück ging er zu Fuß. Kurz bevor er zu Hause ankam sah John, dass Sally Donovan telefonierend vor seiner Haustür stand.  
Was machte sie dort?  
Sie musste doch ganz genau wissen, dass er sie nicht sehen und schon gar nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte.  
Ihre Worte: „Ich habe Ihnen doch gleich gesagt, dass der Freak die Seiten wechseln wird“, hallten noch in seinen Ohren.

Sie würde nicht ohne triftigen Grund auf ihn warten. Und das bedeutete, dass Lestrade etwas passiert war.  
Nur deswegen ging John auf sie zu, obwohl seine Hände in den Taschen zu Fäusten geballt waren. 

Für eine Polizistin brauchte sie zu lange, um ihn zu bemerken.   
Sie steckte das Telefon weg und sah ihm fast schon ängstlich entgegen.

„Sergeant“, begrüßte er sie zurückhaltend. „Was ist mit Gregory passiert“  
John musterte sie. Sah, dass das Kostüm zerknittert war, als ob sie eine Nacht darin geschlafen hatte und sah ihre vom Weinen verquollenen Augen.  
Dann bemerkte er den Blutfleck auf dem dunklen Oberteil.  
„Gestern hat man wieder versucht, ihn umzubringen“, schlussfolgerte er, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. „Seine Verletzungen sind schwer, aber er wird es überleben“, fuhr John fort.  
Sally erbleichte und nickte. „Woher wissen Sie das?“  
„Ich bin lange nicht so gut wie Sherlock, aber so wie Sie aussehen, konnte ich das wie ein offenes Buch lesen. Was ist genau passiert?“  
„Müssen wir das hier besprechen?“  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl kommen Sie nicht in meine Wohnung.“ John sprach leise und sehr bestimmt. Sally Donovan hatte jedes Recht dazu verspielt.  
Sie nickte. „Das habe ich wohl verdient. Gut.“ Donovan atmete tief durch. „Gestern Morgen gegen vier Uhr wurde Gregory von einem Nachbarn schwer verletzt vor seiner Haustür gefunden. Gregory hatte Glück, dass der Mann eigentlich seinen Flieger nach Paris bekommen wollte, eine weitere Stunde ohne medizinische Versorgung hätte er nicht überlebt.“  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Er hat wieder viel zu lange gearbeitet und als Gregory seine Haustür aufschließen wollte hat man ihn mit einem schallgedämpften Gewehr angeschossen. Man hat ihm sein Handy und seine Brieftasche gestohlen und ihn zum Sterben dort liegen gelassen Es muss wohl gegen Mitternacht passiert sein und er hat dort vier gottverdammte Stunden gelegen, bis man ihn gefunden hatte.“ Wie um sich selbst zu trösten, hatte sie ihre Arme um ihren Bauch geschlungen. Sie sah klein und verletzlich aus und nichts erinnerte an die selbstbewusste Frau, die Sherlock als Freak bezeichnet hatte.  
John schloss die Augen. „Warum?“, setzte er an, ließ es aber wieder. Er räusperte sich. „Wo ist er getroffen worden?“   
„In die linke Brust. Die Ärzte sagen, dass wie durch ein Wunder keine inneren Organe verletzt worden sind und dass er in wenigen Wochen dienstfähig sein wird.“  
„Und warum sind Sie hier und erzählen mir das?“  
„Weil Gregory vor einer Stunde aufgewacht ist und Sie sehen will.“   
John hörte ihren Frust und ihre Traurigkeit. Aber das war ihm egal.  
„In welchem Krankenhaus liegt er?“

Er nahm ein Taxi, um schneller in die Klinik zu kommen.   
Dort angekommen hatte John zuerst Probleme in Lestrades Zimmer zu kommen, aber nachdem den Ärzten klar wurde, dass er nicht ein weiterer Beamter, sondern ein Freund mit medizinischer Ausbildung war, ließen sie ihn rein.  
Der Inspektor lag auf der Intensivstation und war an mehreren Monitoren angeschlossen. Einige davon biepten monoton. John brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie zu werfen um zu wissen, dass alle Werte für seinen Zustand sehr gut waren.  
Lestrade schlief und so gab er der Versuchung nach und nahm den Bericht, der in einem Einsteckfach direkt neben der Tür untergebracht war.  
Er las ihn durch und atmete erleichtert auf. Donovans Aussage, dass keine wichtigen Organe getroffen worden waren stimmte. Die Kugel hatte die Schulter glatt durchschossen und in wenigen Wochen würde der Inspektor wieder auf den Beinen sein.

John nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ans Bett und wartete geduldig, dass Lestrade aufwachen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange und John bemerkte, dass die Monitoranzeigen sich ein wenig änderten, dann blinzelte Lestrade und blickte sich orientierungslos um.  
„Greg, du bist im Krankenhaus. Du bist schwer verletzt, aber du wirst es ohne Folgeschäden überstehen.“  
„Danke. Endlich jemand, der es kurz und knapp fast. Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich habe gehofft, dass du es erzählen kannst. Möchtest du einen Schluck Wasser?“  
„Gerne.“  
John nahm den Becher, stand auf und half Lestrade beim Trinken.   
Als dieser genug hatte, setzte John sich wieder hin und wartete.  
„Woher nimmst du diese Geduld?“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „In Afghanistan musste ich immer warten. Nur wenn Verletzte ins Camp kamen, hatte ich viel zu tun. Entweder wird man verrückt oder man gewöhnt sich daran. Davon bin ich nicht verrückt geworden“, stellte er mit einem Lächeln fest.  
Auch Lestrade lächelte, dann wurde er ernst.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, was in der Nacht passiert ist. Ich wollte gerade die Haustür aufschließen, als ich getroffen wurde. Ich stürzte zu Boden und kurz darauf beugte sich eine vermummte Gestalt über mich, die mir Handy, Brieftasche und Schlüssel abnahm. Der Mistkerl ließ mich einfach dort liegen und wünschte mir noch ein ‚schönes Sterben‘, bevor er ging.“  
Wie kaltblütig musste der Attentäter sein, um sich so zu verhalten? John würde ihn am liebsten mit seinen bloßen Händen umbringen – als Arzt wusste er, wo es besonders weh tat. Aber mit Wut und Hass würde er Lestrade nicht helfen können.   
Statt sich aufzuregen, schüttelte er den Kopf und sah den Inspektor vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Du hattest mir doch versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen, um Mitternacht nach Hause zu kommen, würde ich nicht als vorsichtig bezeichnen!“  
„Bemuttere mich nur!“, beklagte sich Lestrade. „Neueste Ermittlungen ließen vermuten, dass man bei dem Attentat nicht mich, sondern den ach so unschuldigen Passanten umbringen wollte.“  
„Wieso das?“  
„Der Mann hieß James Hull, war verheiratet, hatte zwei Kinder und für die Familie war er als Handlungsreisender tätig, der ordentlich, aber nicht sehr gut verdiente.“  
„Und was war er in Wahrheit?“ John lehnte sich zurück und blickte den Inspektor fragend an.   
„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Wir wissen nur, dass seine Firma eine Briefkastenfirma mit Adresse in der Dover Street ist, die insgesamt vier Angestellte hatte.“  
„Hatte?“  
„Yupp, alle vier sind innerhalb eines Abends auf mehr oder weniger einsamen Plätzen umgebracht und ausgeraubt worden. Nur unser guter James Hull hat seine Brieftasche und sein Handy behalten können. Was er nur der Tatsache zu verdanken hat, dass wir im Weg waren.“  
John war erleichtert, dass der Mann nicht ihretwegen gestorben war.  
„Was weißt du noch über ihn?“  
„Mehr als seinem Mörder lieb sein wird. Fangen wir mit seiner DNA an. Wir haben sie mit unserer Datenbank verglichen und ich war sehr erstaunt, wo der gute Mann sich aufgehalten hat.“  
„Greg!“, warnte John. „Versuche nicht, mich auf die Folter zu spannen, oder mich alles erraten zu lassen. Erzähl mir einfach, was ihr herausgefunden habt.“  
„Das war nicht meine Absicht“, entschuldigte sich Lestrade. „Aber James hat in der Schokoladenfabrik, wo wir die Kinder gefunden haben und im Schwimmbad, wo ihr damals die Konfrontation mit Moriarty hattet, Spuren hinterlassen.“  
John setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.“  
„Ich auch nicht. Danach habe ich mir sein Handy näher angesehen. Im Gegensatz zu Moriarty und Irene Adler hatte er es weder mit einem Passwort, noch mit explosiven Material gesichert.“  
„Wenn du es so ausdrückst, dann hat er interessante Gespräche geführt.“  
„Und was für welche.“ Lestrade grinste und erinnerte an einen Fuchs, der gerade eine fette Gans gefangen hatte. „Er hat zum Beispiel kurz vor Moriartys Tod mit ihm gesprochen. Und danach hat er immer wieder mit einem Anschluss telefoniert, den er bei sich als Sebastian Moran gespeichert hat.“  
„Wer ist Sebastian Moran?“

Eine Ärztin betrat den Raum, nahm sich den Bericht und warf einen Blick auf die Monitore.  
„Ich muss Sie bitten, den Besuch bald zu beenden, Inspektor Lestrade benötigt Ruhe. Er sollte nicht viel reden.“  
„Lassen Sie mich!“, verlangte Lestrade. „Ich brauche noch fünf Minuten, dann kann er gehen. Bitte.“  
Die strenge Miene wurde weicher und die Ärztin sah zweifelnd zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Sie geben sonst bestimmt keine Ruhe. Fünf Minuten, aber nicht mehr.“  
„Das wird reichen, danke Doktor.“  
John wartete, bis die Ärztin die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
„Wer ist Sebastian Moran?“  
Lestrade zuckte mit den Achseln, nur um anschließen schmerzhaft aufzustöhnen.   
Sofort war John an seiner Seite.  
„Lass mich, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Bewegung nichts für mich ist. Es geht schon besser. Kannst du mir bitte das Glas geben?“  
John half ihm beim Trinken.  
„Ich persönlich vermute, dass Sebastian Moran Moriartys Netzwerk übernommen hat und für den Tod der Männer und von Kitty Riley verantwortlich ist. Er war ein Offizier der britischen Armee im Irakkrieg. Sein Vater war Sir Augustus Moran, der als Botschafter in Persien gearbeitet hat. Sebastian gehörte zu einer Scharfschützeneinheit und wurde unter dubiosen Umständen aus dem Dienst entlassen. Es scheint, dass er ein krummes Ding gedreht hatte, das seine Vorgesetzten vertuschen wollten. Seit zwei Jahren lebt er in London, ist nicht groß aufgefallen, hat nur im Palm Beach Casino Hausverbot wegen Falschspiel. Mehr weiß ich nicht.“  
„Ist er Scharfschütze, oder nur Offizier?“  
John dachte an diverse Momente, wo rote Punkte an seinem, Sherlocks und Lestrades Körper aufgetaucht waren.  
„Er hat ’ne ganze Menge Schießwettbewerbe gewonnen. Mein Problem ist nur, dass für die letzten Morde Alibis hat und ich nicht an ihm rankomme.“  
„Und du möchtest, dass ich mich darum kümmere?“  
„Genau. Ich weiß, dass dieser Mistkerl mich angeschossen hat, aber wie ich von Donovan erfahren habe gibt es keine Spuren, die er hinterlassen hat und ich habe ihn nicht wirklich gesehen, als er mir ein schönes Sterben gewünscht hat. “ Lestrades Stimme wurde lauter.  
„Reg dich nicht auf, Greg, sonst werde ich rausgeschmissen.“  
„Die fünf Minuten sind sowieso um. Du musst nicht sofort entscheiden, ob du einsteigst, schließlich kann es gefährlich werden, aber ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich mich nicht nur auf die Polizeiarbeit verlassen muss.“  
John zog eine Grimasse. Als ob Gefahr ein Hindernis für ihn war. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
„Ich brauche nicht lange zu überleben, ich bin dabei.“  
„Danke.“ Lestrade sah ihn erleichtert an.   
John bemerkte wie erschöpft der Inspektor war.  
„Nicht dafür. Aber die Ärztin hat Recht. Du brauchst Ruhe. Ich werde aber morgen widerkommen. Soll ich etwas mitbringen?“  
Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf. „Sally hat mir schon Sachen mitgebracht. Sie hat mir sogar einige Bücher mitgebracht. Agatha-Christie-Krimis. Ich frage mich, ob sie mir damit etwas sagen will.“  
„Vielleicht ist es ihre Art, sich für ihr Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Du weißt schon, das Disziplinarverfahren.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Lestrade schloss die Augen und er sah erschöpft und alt aus.   
John wartete noch einen Moment aber er schien wirklich von einem Moment zum nächsten eingeschlafen zu sein. Er füllte das Glas nach, strich kurz über die unverletzte Schulter und verließ leise den Raum.

Im Gang erwartete ihn Donovan. „Was hat er gesagt?“  
„Das der Attentäter ihm ‚schönes Sterben’ gewünscht hat, er ihn aber nicht sicher identifizieren kann.“  
„Er hat also einen Verdacht!“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an ihr vorbei.  
Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
„John, reden Sie mit mir. Zeigen Sie nicht immer ihre stoische Miene, als ob nichts unter Ihre Haut geht.“  
Wütend schüttelte er sie ab.  
„Reden Sie nicht so mit mir! Wenn Sherlock noch leben würde, dann wäre Greg nicht hier. Nur weil Sie meinen besten Freund nicht ausstehen konnten, haben Sie alles gegen ihn ausgelegt.“  
„Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass er sich deswegen umbringt. Er war doch immer so selbstsicher so überlegen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er den einfachen Ausweg genommen hat, statt sich zu verteidigen und eine Lösung aus dem Hut zu zaubern. Ich versteh es einfach nicht“, widerholte sie, dabei liefen Tränen über ihre Wange. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er stirbt, das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Ich wollte nur Gewissheit haben, dass er nicht die Seiten gewechselt hatte und wer konnte das besser Beweisen, als Sherlock selbst.“ Sie schrie es heraus.  
„Ich glaube Ihnen.“ John sah einen Arzt, der sich mit gerunzelter Stirn näherte. „Kommen Sie, ein Krankenhaus ist nicht der geeignete Ort, um darüber zu reden.“

Kurz darauf waren sie in einem kleinen indischen Restaurant. Während Sally Donovan auf die Toilette verschwand, fragte sich John, was er mit ihr machen sollte. Sein wichtigstes Ziel war, mehr über Sebastian Moran herauszufinden und danach mit Lestrade einen Plan zu erarbeiten, wie man ihm das Handwerk legen konnte. Donovan, die immer streng nach Vorschrift arbeitet, war nur im Weg. So musste er eine Methode finden, damit sie zur Seite trat.

Als sie endlich von der Toilette kam, sah man ihr nicht mehr an, dass sie geweint hatte.

Das gemeinsame Essen war steif und John bemerkte, wie sehr sich Sally Donovan bemühte, in keinen einzigen Fettnapf zu treten.   
John schaffte es, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es für sie besser war, wenn sie versuchte, den Täter im Rahmen ihrer Arbeit zu fangen und nicht mit irgendwelchen halblegalen Dingen anfing, für die sie nur eine Suspendierung ernten würde.

Satt aber mit dem Drang, sich noch weiter zu bewegen, machte John sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Baker Street. Unterwegs wollte er noch eine Kleinigkeit für Mrs. Hudson kaufen.   
Auch wenn er jetzt wieder eine gefährliche Aufgabe hatte, wollte er nicht auf einen Mitbewohner verzichten. Gladstone schien mit seiner faulen Art und bedrohlichem Äußeren genau der richtige Hund zu sein.

Er zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper als neben ihm ein schwarzer Sedan hielt und eine Tür direkt vor ihm geöffnet wurde. Leider war der Bürgersteig so schmal, dass zwischen dem Gartenzaun und der Tür nicht genug Platz war, um sich hindurch zu quetschen.  
John blieb stehen und seufzte. „Ich habe keine Zeit und keine Lust auf irgendwelche Fahrten zu geheimen Orten, Anetha.“  
„Ich heiße Machara“, wurde er korrigiert.  
„Für wie lange? Einen Tag, zwei Wochen? Ich kann mir nicht Ihre ständig wechselnden Namen merken, deswegen werde ich Sie weiter Anetha nennen. Außer natürlich, Sie wollen mir ihren richtigen Namen nennen.“  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Spielchen“, ertönte Mycrofts Stimme aus dem Auto. „John, bitte steigen Sie ein. Es dauert nicht lange und dann setzten wir Sie zu Hause ab.“  
John überlegte einen Augenblick, nickte dann und stieg ein.  
Anetha saß neben dem Fahrer, während Mycroft im Heck saß. Der Wagen war kaum losgefahren, als Sherlocks Bruder mit einem Knopfdruck das Trennglas hochfuhr, so dass John die junge Frau nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, John, aber nur hier bin ich sicher, dass wir nicht abgehört werden. Ich kann kein Risiko eingehen.“  
„Gut, worum geht es?“  
„Sebastian Moran.“  
„Er hat versucht, Inspektor Lestrade umzubringen.“ John verwunderte es nicht, dass Mycroft das schon wusste.  
„Nicht nur das, er hat wahrscheinlich Moriartys Organisation übernommen.“   
John musste die Information einen Moment verdauen, aber wirklich überraschen tat es ihn nicht.  
„Das habe ich befürchtet.“  
„Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn Sie versuchen, Kitty Riley und Inspektor Lestrade zu rächen. Er ist gefährlicher als Sie denken.“  
„Ich denke, dass Sie mein Vorstellungsvermögen unterschätzen, Mycroft.“


End file.
